Evolution
by gooseles
Summary: Voices don't dictate Randy Orton's life but choices certainly do. After 10 years of triumph, tragedy, joy, pain, and more success than he ever dreamed of, it's time to reflect on the past. Everything lost was regained except the one thing he wants most.
1. Now

_**Author's Note: This story is inspired by Randy Orton's Evolution Of A Predator DVD. This will be an original fiction using some of the information the Orton's shared with us in the DVD. I will tell this entire story in both present and future tense, with one chapter from 2011 and the next chapter from years ago, giving insight into Randy and the OC's relationship and troubled past and so forth and so forth. I do not own Randy Orton, the WWE or any of its entities but I do own the original character, fictional Diva, Dawn Pulliam. This is written for entertainment purposes only.**_

Dawn Pulliam sighed as she stood backstage in the Oracle arena. Outside many of the WWE's dedicated fans had already lined the sidewalks that led to the entranceways. Their excitement was tangible as it was the last big pay view before Wrestlemania. For ten years she had proudly been a part of sport's entertainments most infamous entity. She was one of the most popular Divas, a formidable female in ring opponent, much more than a pretty face. Wrestling had become her life but it hadn't always been her dream.

She had landed in the WWE by chance. They had been in her hometown of Waco, Texas and a few of the travelers had stopped by the local bar in which she waitressed. Struck by her stunning beauty and unusually sunny personality, a head camera man had been so impressed that he had immediately alerted WWE legend, hall of famer and now senior producer, Arn Anderson that he had found the next "It" Diva. The company had been pounding the pavement starting up Diva Search competitions looking to bring sexy women into the company who could actually be trained to wrestle. The moment Arn Anderson laid eyes on Dawn, he knew he had struck gold.

She had paid her dues like everyone else and worked her way from the ground up. Never relying on looks, she always gave it a hundred and ten percent training hard with the guys and eventually perfecting her craft. It hadn't taken long for her to be called up to the Main Roster where she had enjoyed a lucrative career full of success and longevity. The female face of the company as far as posters, videos and calendars, she had also made her mark in the Women's division. But her character, recognizable to millions by her ring name, Treasure, was best known for her long affiliation with WWE Superstar Adam "Edge" Copeland. She was his ever loyal sidekick, onscreen love interest and real life great friend. They had been through a lot together and their bond was unbreakable.

Stretching her long arms, out of the corner of her eye she saw a lone figure saunter down the corridors dragging his luggage behind him. He looked tired but resolved. It was a grueling schedule and a hectic life but he was used to it. Like Dawn, he had put in a decade with the company and had achieved larger than life superstardom. She smiled when she saw him. She knew him and knew him well. They had history together and went way back. As he turned the corner, he couldn't help but smile as well. When the lights and cameras on she was fierce and sexy but in regular life, sans makeup, hair pulled up and glasses on, she looked like a little kid. Still she was gorgeous, a sentiment shared by almost all who saw her.

"It's about time you got here," she peeked her head into the locker room.

Randy Orton parked his bags.

"Ed was late," he explained, referring to his personal driver.

"Oh yeah, I get it now. I almost forgot, you know, those of us at the bottom of the totem pole who don't have our own private tour buses."

Judging by the way her eyes lit up, he knew she was teasing him. They made small talk as he began to unpack. He pulled out his socks and boots and knee pads. He looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and Dawn completely understood why. He was competing in an Elimination Chamber match, one of WWE's most brutal. It wasn't his first rodeo and she had been there from the beginning to see the toll they had taken on his mind and body.

"I got red, green and blue," he said, pulling out three pairs of personalized wrestling trunks. It never failed…he always pondered over what to wear like it was the most important decision in the world. "What do you think?"

Dawn scrunched up her face as she relaxed in the swivel chair just a few feet away.

"Go with the red tonight," she advised.

Randy looked down and nodded.

"Definitely the blue."

She balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"You are such a little punk. You never listen to me anyway, why did you even ask?"

He grinned.

"You know it makes you feel special."

"Whatever. How are you feeling about tonight?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Anything can happen in there but it is what is," he sighed. "You gonna be watching?"

Of course she would be even as brutal as it got. She remembered the first time she saw Randy get thrown against the side of the Chamber. His body crumpled like a rag doll. The ropes, which bounced you back, were far more forgiving. But fear and the potential for injury aside, he would go out there and give it his all just like he did every night.

"I have to get ready for my own match but yeah, I'll be watching," she stood. "Just be careful out there."

She wandered over to the female locker room and began the transformation from Dawn to Treasure. Her heart pounded with worry as she couldn't get Randy out of her mind. In ten years she had worried about him enough to grow a head full of grey hairs and it was no wonder she hadn't. She probably wouldn't see him a lot before the match. He had to get ready and mental preparation was just as important physical. Besides, that was his sanctuary, his time, stolen moments to reflect.

An hour and a half later, Randy Orton was on a table being stretched out by the WWE head trainer. He closed his eyes. He had a match to get ready for and in a few minutes, the show would be starting. A monitor had been placed in the training room to give whoever was inside full view of the action going on inside the ring. The Diva matchup was first and Treasure, a crowd favorite set the tone off right. He watched as she locked up with Beth Phoenix and it made him proud to see two women who could actually wrestle. He was a fan of a nice pair or tits and ass just like the next guy but the sport he loved meant too much to him for that. Just like the woman in the ring did.

They had met in Louisville, Kentucky while both trained at Ohio Valley Wrestling, the then developmental territory for the WWE. Every male wrestler in that locker room had wanted Dawn Pulliam and Randy Orton was no different. In the end the cocky former Marine had been successful in claiming her mind, body, heart, and soul. It had led to an intense and serious long term relationship. Their drama behind the scenes far surpassed any television storyline. Four years before Dawn had ended the relationship for good. They had gone nearly a whole year without interaction but somehow they had filtered their way back into each other's lives just like always. He considered her a friend, extremely loyal and loving. She had proved to always have his back and he trusted her with his life. He had made a lot of mistakes, done a lot of bad things, some virtually unforgivable. For that he knew the chances of a reconciliation were slim to none. But she was still a part of his life, the biggest part and for now that was all that mattered. A sober more mature Randy Orton had learned to take what he could get and just be appreciative of it all.

With his stretching session over, he made his way towards the Gorilla position. Adrenaline flowed through his thick veins as he got into Viper zone. It was time to put on a show, time to do what he did best. When he was in the moment, nothing and no one else mattered. It was only he and his opponent…and anywhere from 20 ,000 to 80,000 rabid fans all cheering his name. It was a hell of a rush and no sex or drug had ever brought him even close to that brink. It was the few seconds every Superstar lived for. His theme "Voices" began and he slithered down the ramp to a thunderous introduction. The WWE Universe went wild as the man known as the Apex Predator entered the fourth Elimination Chamber of his illustrious career. The doors closed and watching from backstage, Dawn felt chill bumps envelope both her arms.

"Popcorn and Sprite, your two faves," came a deep and familiar voice from behind her.

Dawn had found a private room in the arena to view the action but there was always one man that could find her anywhere. Next to Randy, he was the one person in the company she had been closest to. They were best friends and treated each other as brother and sister. Adam Copeland knew her like a book.

"Thanks babe but I'll have to pass tonight," she glanced up at him. "I am so nervous I could puke."

"I've seen you puke…don't do that. Definitely not a pretty sight" he plopped down beside her and dug into the popcorn. "Did I miss anything?"

It was going to be a hell of a match, challenging for all involved.

"Nah, but Ran is fired up for sure," she studied the screen.

He had a sinister look in his icy blue eyes, one she had seen time and time again. He wasted no time going after the competition. Going after Sheamus and John Morrison, the two men were met with clotheslines and Scoop Slams. He hit Sheamus with a powerful DDT that was felt all over the arena.

"Fired up is an understatement," Adam looked on. "This is definitely gonna be one for the records, D."

Randy had just embarked on a feud with CM Punk, an on air battle fueled by the two men's real life dislike for one another. Both were technically solid, excellent naturals at their craft. After being accidentally "stuck" in his Chamber, a newly freed Punk was greeted by a commanding RKO, Randy's signature finisher. The Viper got the pin but storyline allowed the villainous Punk to re-enter his pod based on the earlier equipment malfunction. There had been some unfriendly banter between the two foes throughout the match and it was no secret that Randy was less than thrilled to lay down for Punk's finishing maneuver, Go To Sleep, also known as GTS. The Straight Edged one executed it perfectly, thus eliminating Randy. The frustration was written all over Randy's face as Dawn stood.

"He looks pissed."

"He'll get over it," Adam surmised.

He had been with the company for a long time as well. For the most part he and Randy got along very well but Adam had long been an outspoken critic of the Randy had once treated Dawn when she was his girlfriend. Tension had almost brought the two men to blows several times over.

"I have to find him."

"Dawn…"

"Come on."

She was stubborn and determined and over the years Adam had learned not to argue with her. He trailed her to the Green Room, munching on popcorn the entire time. A frustrated, sweaty Orton was sitting breathless on the couch.

"D, just leave him alone for now," Adam warned. "It was a hard loss, he might need a minute."

Dawn was undeterred. She approached him carefully.

"Hey," she tried to smile. "You okay?"

He didn't look her in the eye.

"No," he answered.

Dawn took a deep breath.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No," he repeated.

She bit her lip.

"Randy…"

His eyes finally met her and his mood was even fouler than she previously suspected.

"Not right now," he said in a firm tone. "Not right now. Please."

She knew he wanted to be alone so she respected his wishes. That had happened many times over the years and hadn't changed but his way of telling her to back off certainly had. Randy Orton, complex, serious. And unspeakably talented had changed a lot.

"You alright?" Adam asked as she emerged from the room.

"He, um, he wants to be alone."

"Are you…"

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff and load up the rental. I'll meet you out back."

With that she walked away as Adam let out a heavy sigh. No matter how much time passed and no matter what Randy Orton did, it would never ever change how much Dawn would always care for him.


	2. Then

_**2001**_

Randy Orton glanced down at the directions scrawled on the scrap of paper in his hand. It was his first day in Louisville, Kentucky but more than that, it was a new beginning. It was the first day of the rest of his life. Everything had changed so quickly. Just two short years before, he had been living in his parent's basement, working nights at a local gas station. Fresh off the failure of his ill-fated stint in the U.S. Marince Corp that culminated in AWOL, a court martial, brig time and ultimately a dishonorable discharge, for the first time in a long time, Randy had real hope. Those first few days back in St. Louis were a welcome contrast to the existence he had come to detest at Camp Pendleton but the nights alone in bed had left him wondering what was next. What was he going to do with his life?

Professional wrestling was in his blood. His father had done it. His grandfather had done it. His uncle had done it. In that cozy house near the airport, Randy had grown up with the likes of legends Junkyard Dog and Andre the Giant enjoying supper at his dinner table. He had looked up to his father whose work had kept him away more often than he was home. But Randy never saw himself doing it, he never thought he would be there. At a time when he couldn't relate to anyone, he had oddly found solace in the TV and the sports entertainment programs it showcased. Standing 6'4", Randy wasn't exactly a small guy. And with hard work, the muscle would fill out. Maybe it was time to make his own way.

He had asked his father one night if he thought he could be a WWE Superstar. Eager to give his oldest child some direction. "Cowboy" Bob Orton arranged for his son to attend an upcoming show where he introduced him to various talent and backstage brass. For Randy, it was a surreal moment. He saw HHH march out to the ring carrying a water in his hand. He dared to dream that one day it would be him. But the Old Man had a lot of connections and after much string pulling, Randy after only competing in a few Indy matches, was headed to headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut to sign a developmental deal. The next stop was Louisville, training at their Ohio Valley Wrestling or OVW territory. It was where the future stars were sent to hone their craft. And Randal Keith Orton was well on his way.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Randy murmured to himself.

He hadn't been exactly excited about moving to Kentucky. It seemed kind of boring. And expecting a plush, five star facility, Randy frowned at where the directions had led him. It couldn't be. It was a small gym in the rough side of town with busted windows and junk everywhere. It looked like an abandoned building from the 1930's. He circled the block a few times but found nothing else. Sighing, Randy parked and reached for his gym bag, hoping he was at the right place at least. He walked to the front door and gave it a knock. A few minutes later, it opened. Randy looked up and swallowed hard. A tanned, bald headed guy built of about 300 pounds of solid muscle and 26 inch arms towered over him.

"Who the hell are you?" he gruffly asked, looking Randy over.

Randy looked around.

"Is this OVW? The training center?"

The other man smirked and chuckled sarcastically.

"It ain't Carnegie fucking Hall. What do you want, kid?"

"I'm Randy Orton," he proclaimed. "And I came here to work."

Unimpressed, the other man just stared at him. A few seconds later, they were joined by a face familiar to anyone who knew anything at all about professional wrestling. Legend and original member of the Four Horsemen, Arn Anderson joined them.

"Randy," he glanced down at his watch. "We've been expecting you. You're late."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Randy muttered. "I had trouble finding the place."

Arn shook the youngster's hand.

"Well, it's real good to see you, son. Glad you could make it. Did you get settled in alright? Got a place to stay and everything?"

"Yes sir," Randy nodded.

"How's the family? The Old Man?"

"He's good. Everybody is good."

He had driven to Louisville the night before from St. Louis in a vehicle that at times felt like it was going to barely make it. With less than a thousand dollars to his name, Randy had spent the night in an extended stay motel, the first week paid for courtesy of his parents. The rest would be up to chance.

"I see you met Dave Bautista," Arn acknowledged the other man.

Dave grunted and walked away. They were a tight knit bunch at OVW. Outsiders had to earn their place…and their respect. Dave immediately recognized the name Orton and he was less than impressed with some cocky kid trying to ride the coat tails of a respected family name.

"Yeah," Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we've got a good bunch, lot of talent floating around here. I think you'll fit right in, of course that's up to you. It's what you make of it. But I've seen your tapes. I have to say you impressed a lot of people. There's some raw talent there, kid. Don't get me wrong. You're still green as hell. You've got a lot to learn. You've got to work hard and earn your spot. Respect for your daddy and grandpa got you to this point, now it's up to you to learn everything and run with it. That's your only ticket out of here to the big stage."

Randy cleared his throat. He was excited and ready to work and had much respect for someone like Arn Anderson but the old timer had already struck a nerve in the first few minutes of their conversation. He didn't want anyone to think he was there on a free ride. He was good. He knew he was good and he had the potential to be even better. Stepping into the big leagues was a dream come true. In the back of his mind, he still had doubts that maybe he wasn't good enough but he would never let that show.

"With all due respect, I know I have to earn my spot. I know what I have to do here but my father and my grandfather are not the reason I'm here," he explained in a firm voice, filled with young male pride.

Arn just laughed in his face.

"Sure they are. Sometimes that's just the way it works, it is all about who you know and that's okay. Get your foot in the door anyway you can. Nepotism runs wild in our business but that'll only take you so far. The rest is up to you."

Randy grimaced.

"Whatever."

"We have a full day ahead, a lot of work to do. Right now the guys and gals are working out in the ring. We'll get you assessed later, see where you are, what you need to work on most. Obviously conditioning will be a huge factor. You're a big kid already, got a good look. That's important."

Randy nodded.

"I'm eager to learn and more than ready to get going. I can't wait to get in that ring and show you what I've got."

Arn grinned.

"I bet you can't but first things first. Give me 30 laps, 40 squats, 50 up and downs."

"What?" Randy frowned. "Why?"

"That's the penalty for being late around here. You were late weren't you, son?"

"Yeah but it wasn't my fault. I got lost."

"And after today, I bet you won't ever get lost again. Now get to it and I'll be back and introduce you to the rest of the crew."

With that, he walked away, leaving Randy, hands on hips, a pissed off mess. Cursing out loud, he threw down his gym bag. He decided he would do the squats first. He had excelled at all the physical tasks and demands that the Corp would require but in his time out and with his vampire like schedule, he had missed his fair share of days in the gym. He knew he needed to be in better shape. Halfway through the squats, his thighs were on fire and he was struggling more than he wanted to admit. Through his squinted eyes and grunts, he didn't notice that the door had opened. Someone entered the gym and it wasn't Arn or Dave or one of the other wrestlers. It was a girl. She was short and petite, feminine but muscular. She had chestnut brown hair that hung down her back, pulled into a ponytail. She wore a black cotton tracksuit that clung to every curve. She had a smoking hot body and an ass one could serve breakfast off of. Her face was probably the prettiest he had ever seen. She had dark hair, an exotic look, and a nice set of tits…the three criteria Randy Orton favored most in the opposite sex. From that first look, he was hooked.

He was an unusually good looking guy. Right after high school and during his time in the Marines hanging out in town with the guys, Randy had had his fair share of women. In fact, they threw themselves at him. It was something that had taken getting used to. In high school he had been the skinny kid with acne and braces. Girls weren't exactly falling out of their panties for him. But like a true ugly duckling, overnight it seemed he had come into his own, developing into a stunning swan. Now the running joke was that Randy Orton got more ass than a public toilet seat. After the disappointment of not losing his virginity in high school, he had more than made up for lost time in the three short years that followed.

Seeing the dark haired beauty enter the gym, he decided to gain some pep in his step. He knew he looked good. In his mind, there was no woman he couldn't seduce. But there was something about her face that was oddly sweet, innocent. For a split second, it almost made him feel bad for what he was going to do to her eventually. Their eyes met and she flashed him a warm smile. He stood and wiped the sweat from his brow and gave her the nod. She waved and grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the corner to work out. Randy finished his punishment just in time as Arn came back.

"I'm all finished," Randy looked at his mentor.

"Good to go. Hydrate and we'll move on."

"I thought you were going to introduce me to everyone."

"I will."

"Well, you can start with her," Randy motioned towards the corner at the fine piece of ass stretching. "Who is she?"

Watching her in the split position made his shorts tighten. It was Arn's turn to smirk.

"Her name is Dawn Pulliam and she is one of our brightest prospects. Been here for a few months already. She has worked hard and we're expecting her to be called up to the main roster soon."

Randy nodded.

"That's cool but what is up with her?"

Arn knew the game and he knew it well. He'd been quite the cat bird in his day.

"She's a nice girl," he left it at that.

He liked Dawn. She was like a daughter to him and he hoped the newest addition to the roster wouldn't cause any trouble in that department. All the guys in OVW were already after Dawn as it was but she wasn't that kind of girl. But Randy already had a plan. He looked at her again and licked his lips. Nice she was. Suddenly Louisville and all its bore didn't seem so bad after all.


	3. You Always Forgive Him

**2011**

Dawn sighed in contentment as the California freeway passed them by. She was used to seeing the world at 70 plus miles per hour from the window of a rental car. Residing in Dallas about an hour and a half from where she had grown up, she was used to her comfortable one bedroom loft located in the middle of the city. She had been born and raised in Waco and would forever be a proud Texas girl. Seeing the rest of the country was just one more added benefit to the job she loved, to what she had dedicated her life to over ten years. The WWE had become her life and the friends and co-workers on the road had gradually become her second family.

"Well welcome back to the land of the living. Nice of you to join me."

Dawn wiped her mouth and stretched, looking over at the man who was at the wheel of the car.

"Sorry. How long was I out for?"

"Only about an hour," he shrugged.

"You good to keep driving?"

"Yep," Adam said. "We'll be hitting Fresno in about an hour anyway. No worries."

Dawn tucked her bare feet underneath her before reaching down in her bag for her phone. She yawned as she scrolled over the touch screen glancing at the few messages she had missed.

"Randy texted me," she announced.

Adam tapped his thick fingers against the steering wheel.

"He always texts you. What's going on with him?" he finally asked.

"Nothing. Says he's already in Fresno, had a bunch of media to do this morning. His bus must have left last night right after the show. Anyway, he wants to meet for dinner tonight."

"You plan on going?"

Dawn tugged at her lip, something she did when she was nervous or deep in thought.

"Maybe. I don't know. Haven't really decided yet. Depends on what's going on."

"How is he doing? That match was brutal. Brutal but totally awesome."

"He'll be fine. Randy is tough."

"Okay…"

Dawn looked over at Adam.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. Now I want to know what you mean."

"I didn't say anything, D."

"Yeah but you're thinking it. I can tell."

She knew him and she knew him well. They had been friends and wrestling partners for years. Over the years they had grown very close. They could finish each other's sentences, know what the other was thinking before they even thought it.

"Fine. I was just wondering if he got around to apologizing for being a total asshole to you last night."

Dawn was quiet for a bit.

"Yeah, actually he did."

"D…"

"Don't make a federal case out of it. Please. He was hurting and stressed. God, Adam, you know how it is, how it gets. Those first few moments coming out of the ring, especially after competing in an Elimination Chamber. He didn't want to be bothered and I should have backed off. It doesn't give him an excuse to be rude to me but it was bad timing and he says he's sorry and I forgive him."

"Of course you forgive him. You always do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Adam briefly took his eyes off the road and glanced over at the woman he had grown to look at as a little sister.

"I don't have a problem with Randy. We get along. In fact, in the last year or so, he has seemed to really turn things around. But you know I've always had a problem with the way he has treated you. I never liked that."

"I know but that was in the past and it's no big deal. Besides, it's not like we're together anyway."

"That's a good thing. Breaking up with him is the smartest thing you've ever done. I just hope it stays that way."

"Adam, I love you to death. You are the overprotective, overbearing, slightly annoying but absolutely lovable big brother I never had. I appreciate everything you do for me including looking out for me. Randy and I are friends, just friends. We are not even thinking about getting back together. Besides, you're forgetting about Austin in this. He is my boyfriend, you know."

Austin McCrary was the man Dawn had been seeing for the last eight months. He was a bartender at one of the downtown Dallas hot spots and they had met one night while she had been out with some of her girlfriends. He was a real life cowboy, born and bred country hailing from Sweetwater, Texas. With long brown hair, a full beard, and a tanned, lean body, he'd had the charming personality to match his model good looks. The two had formed an instant connection. He had asked her out and reluctantly she had accepted but after just a couple of dates, she had been smitten. It was her first real relationship since her split with Randy.

"Just as long as you don't forget."

Dawn bit her lip. She loved Adam but she hated when he talked down to her. Randy Orton had been the main source of their arguments for many years.

"Come on. That's not fair," she said quietly. "It's not nice either."

"Don't get mad. You know I'm just looking out for you."

"I know you are but it would be nice if you could trust me, have some faith in me, Adam."

He sighed.

"You know I do. It's not you I worry about. It's him."

"What about him?"

"He depends on you an awful lot. You talk all the time. He's always around. There's a hell of a lot of history between the two of you. Even when you broke up, even when he didn't deserve it, which was a lot, by the way, you were always there for him. Face it, you are the best thing that ever happened to him. I just wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you back, that's all."

Dawn laughed out loud.

"That's not the case. In fact, I seriously doubt it."

"You ever think about it, getting back with him?"

"No," Dawn answered without hesitation. "I mean, I've been there and done that already. Randy is a way different guy now but that doesn't matter. We are just two people who don't belong together. We tried, we tried a lot of times but it just didn't work. I realize that and uh…I think he has realized it, too. Do I wish things would have gone differently for us when we were together? Sure. But now…now it is what it is and I'm content, resigned. I think Randy is too. And I really care about Austin. He is an amazing guy. I'm happy now."

"Look, I know you think I'm butting in…"

"You are butting in," she giggled.

"Maybe so but I just don't want to see you make another mistake. I was there through it all and it was rough. It took a toll on you, kid. I just don't want to see any of the bad stuff happen again."

"I know you don't. I don't either. I appreciate it but I'm not a little kid and I don't need to be looked after. I can take care of myself, you know. Adam, I'm a big girl."

"I know, I know. And I'm not judging you or coming down on you. How can I? Everybody knows I've made my share of mistakes. My marriage to Alannah…mistake. My marriage to Lisa…even bigger mistake. My relationship with Charissa has by far been the happiest, most stable thing I've had going on. But even through all the drama, even with that big mess with Matt and Amy, you've always had my back. I can never thank you enough for that. You and Jay are the two people I trust the most here. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

She smiled at him and rubbed his arm.

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

Adam bopped his head to the tune playing on the satellite radio for a few minutes before turning his attention back to Dawn.

"Just so you know…"

"Adam, for the love of God, can we just drop it? Please?" she laughed out loud.

"We will but just so you know, he never stopped being in love with you and who could blame him? You're beautiful, talented, sweet, funny, smart…how could he not?"

"Thank you for that. Listen, a part of me will always love Randy, too. You don't go through what we went through and just turn those kinds of feelings off."

"That's not what I mean. I just think he's figuring a lot of stuff out, realizing all the stupid mistakes he made."

"Adam…"

"What? D, I'm a guy. Guys know these things. He wants you back, I'm telling you. I can see it coming a mile away."

"I don't think so and even if he does, even if you're right, it's not going to happen."

Politely letting him know that the conversation was over, Dawn reached over and turned up the radio. She leaned back in the seat and played with her phone. On cue, she received another text.

_What r u up to?_

Randy.

_Driving w/ Adam. Almost there. U?_

She hoped Adam was concentrating more on the road than on her.

_On my way to last media interview. Crazy today. So tired. Beat up from last night._

When they were together, they used to lie in bed for hours into the next day after particularly grueling matches. It was those times when she felt closest to him.

_Hope u feel better. Get some rest b4 show 2nite. I'll c u soon._

She could feel Adam keep glancing over. If he wasn't driving, she would have punched him.

_Dinner?_

Dawn frowned. Maybe Adam was right.

_We'll c. Will catch up w/ u soon._

Lost in thought, she closed her eyes, distracted when her phone rang. It was Austin.

"Hey you," she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Nothing," came that sexy Southern drawled voice from the other end of the line. "Missing you. How is my girl?"

"Tired," she sighed, loving it when he called her his girl. "On our way to Fresno now."

"You flying home tonight?"

She twirled her finger in her hair.

"Sorry, babe. First thing in the morning though, I promise. I don't have the flight information on me at the moment but I will text it to you as soon as we get settled. Do you think you can pick me up at the airport?"

"I'd love to. We'll have to do something special when you get here. I can't wait to spend some real time with you. It sucks that you're gone so much."

"I know. I hate being away from you too but it makes it that much more special when I'm home, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it does. Well, listen, I'll call you in a few hours if that's cool."

"You better," she smiled.

"I love you, Dawn."

"You, too," she hung up.

It was weird, saying those three words to a man that wasn't Randy Orton. For a while, especially after their painful breakup, it had felt like she would never love again. Closing her eyes again and remembering those turbulent years brought butterflies to her stomach and racing to her heart. Time had helped healed the wounds and the dark horse of maturity had rescued what was left of her sanity but it had been hard. Randy had put her through hell. Together they had shared the best and the worst of times and he would always be a part of her. But too much had happened. Of course Adam was just being overprotective and slightly nosy but there was no way a reconciliation was in the works, even if he was right. Randy had hurt her way too badly. Sometimes you just didn't get that second chance. And in Randy's case, a third, fourth, or fifth.


	4. Green And Dumb

_**2001**_

Randy Orton grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a month since he had arrived in Louisville and in just four short weeks, he had taken OVW by storm. He had changed his eating and workout habits and had begun to bulk up in all the right places thanks to all the weight gainer and protein he had been recently consuming. He was still green and had lots to learn about the business that had now become his profession but his raw in ring talent was simply undeniable. From the first time he had entered the ring during the workout sessions, he had impressed all the powers that be and his peers. He moved like a natural, smooth and powerful. The WWE had taken a chance on the third generation wrestler and after 30 short days, it was already being proved that their gamble was starting to pay off. He was the training camp's newest hope for the next big Superstar.

If he had made a favorable impression because of his physical ability, he had made an equally unfavorable impression due to his attitude. With each day, he became more arrogant and cocky. He had abandoned the notion of trying to make friends after the first few days. He was a man on a mission and he had his eye on the prize. As the confidence built, he became more and more convinced that he could be that guy, that Main Eventer he had seen when his dad had taken him backstage to a live event just a few short months before. He didn't care what people thought of him because he knew he was good. In fact, there was only one opinion in that OVW locker room that mattered and it had absolutely nothing to do with what she thought of his wrestling talent.

With his gym bag slung over his shoulder, John Cena made his way to the weight room. The 24 year old former body builder had worked the Indy fed UPW out in California before a traveling talent scout had discovered his promise and inked a developmental contract with the WWE. John had done well and wrestled as The Prototype. In a few short months, he had become the OVW Heavyweight Champion. He was young and hardworking, relying more on training than natural born skill. But he loved to laugh, loved to party and was one of the most well liked and well respected leaders in that locker room. Checking his watch, he rounded the corner hoping he wasn't late.

"Hey Cena."

John stopped in his tracks when he heard someone call out his name. He turned and folded his arms. It was Randy Orton, son of Cowboy Bob Orton, grandson of Bob Orton, Sr., two living wrestling legends. There had been talk and jealousy in the locker room when the guys and gals had heard that the third generation entertainer had been given a contract and a big push without paying his dues. John was secure enough in himself to handle that but what he was having a hard time swallowing was Randy's attitude. Sure he had a lot of ability but that gave him no right to waltz around like he owned the locker room and was better than everyone else.

"Yeah, man?" he sighed.

"You headed to work out?"

"Looks that way."

Randy just smirked at him.

"Hey, I notice that you work out a lot with that Dawn chick. What's up with that?"

John shrugged.

"We hit the weights together every Tuesday and Thursday night for a couple hours usually around seven at night. It is what it is. Why?"

Randy nodded.

"You hitting that?"

"What?" John frowned in disbelief.

"You heard me."

"No. Not that it's any of your business but no. We're just friends. She asked me for some extra help with weight training because I used to be a professional body builder. But there is nothing going on between us."

"Good to know. At least now I don't have to be worried about you being pissed off at me when I take her away," he half joked. "Not that I would really care if you were pissed off anyway."

John chuckled.

"Wow. You really are a piece of work, you know that, dude? What the hell is your problem?"

"Don't have one," Randy chewed his gum like he didn't have a single care in the world.

"I don't get it. You come here with a major chip on your shoulder and you're a dick to everyone."

"So?"

"So it's really not necessary, is all I'm saying."

Randy wiped his hand against the side of his track pants, then extended his hand.

"It seems like we got off on the wrong foot then. Wouldn't want any hard feelings there, Boston. Besides, during your workout session I might need you to put in a good word for me with Old Girl."

"Like that would ever happen. You're a tool," John refused to shake his hand before walking away. "And she's a nice girl. Stay the hell away from her."

"Or what?" Randy called out. "What are you gonna do about it?"

John stopped, his jawline clenching. He knew when he was being bated and unlike Randy Orton, he had the maturity and the good sense to use his head and walk away from a potentially volatile situation. He wasn't going to walk into Orton's waiting trap and he had every intention of keeping Dawn from doing so as well. He walked into the weight room where she was already warming up.

"Hey you," she smiled warmly. "You're late. I was beginning to think you had bailed on me."

"Nah," he put his stuff down. "Sorry about that. I got…held up, shall we say."

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's great. You ready to get started? We've got legs and abs today. I wanted to change up the order."

Dawn groaned out loud.

"Seriously? Can't we do arms? Pretty please?"

"We did arms last time. We have to rotate."

"I know, I know and God knows I need to build my lower body strength but you kill my thighs on the squats and lunges for real. It is nearly impossible getting out of bed on Wednesdays and Fridays. Between that and bumping in the ring it feels like my whole body is falling apart."

John leaned back and took a look at her shapely legs. They were curvy in a feminine way with just the right amount of muscle starting to take shape in the calves and thighs.

"It's paying off, Dawn. You look great and not just physically. You're improving so much in the ring, too. It's pretty cool to watch."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Come on. We'll get started with the up and downs. On my count…"

The two began their workout, slow and steady putting forth all their concentration for the next hour or so. She was a good student, eager to learn and more than physically capable. Often times the women were hired just because of pretty faces and a nice pair of tits and ass. That was originally why Dawn had been brought on board in the first place but she had proved to be different. She had become a true student of the game, soaking in the knowledge of the business like a sponge. Because of her beauty, most of the guys had been attracted to her and had hit on her at one time or another but she had always politely turned them down. She was there to work and she wanted respect for her hard work, not attention for being the locker room mattress back. The men had come to accept that and once they did, they had come to look at her like a little sister. John had lusted after her from day one but he knew nothing would ever come of it. They had developed a friendship and he felt protective of her, especially when it came to creeps like Orton.

"Water break, please," Dawn grinned, controlling her breathing. "John, you are killing me."

"Three minutes," he warned as he stretched his arms.

The door opened and in walked Randy. John frowned. He knew he had already worked out for the day. The only reason he had come back was because Dawn was there. Playing it out perfectly, he gave her a subtle nod and ignored John completely before he went to the weight bench and prepared to bench press. He loaded up with weight and John just shook his head.

"Wow, that guy is a real beast, huh?" Dawn commented as she walked back over to John.

"He's a show off and an idiot is what he is."

"Don't be mean, John."

"I'm just being honest. Look at all that weight with no spotter. Being stupid and egotistical and wanting to look like a hot shot in front of the pretty ladies is exactly how you get a one way express ticket to the injured list. But he's so green and dumb and full of himself that he just don't get it."

"And just who do you think he is showing off for?" Dawn teased, a twinkle in her eyes, hands on her hips.

"You already know the answer to that one. You're the hottest chick here at OVW and probably the only one that's not a slut. He's new and everything is a game to him, a conquest. Trust me, he's gonna do everything possible to get in your pants."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately it wouldn't be the first time but whatever. You know how I am, how I feel. I'm not interested in starting a relationship right now with anyone I work with. I want to focus on my career and hopefully getting called up to the main roster. Plus, dating someone I work so closely with just seems like a bad idea. And I've never been one for random hook ups so if that is what is on his mind, it's not going to happen."

John could only hope so. He and Dawn finished their routine as Randy made sure to make his presence known. When they were done, they gathered their belongings to head out.

"You know what the real shame is?" John asked. "The guy is talented as fuck. I mean it. With a little bit of time and practice and if he would actually take the time to listen to somebody, he has a legit chance of making it."

Dawn stared at him, with his dark hair and blue eyes.

"I feel sorry for him," she said softly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He has it hard. He was kind of thrust into this scene and I can definitely identify with that one. It's not easy, John. He has a lot to prove, a lot more to live up to than the rest of us do. The pressure is on being third generation. So he feels like he has to work twice as hard and instead of opening up, reaching out to people, he puts a wall up and acts like a jerk. I don't know, I just don't think that's the real him. He has a lot of talent, a lot of promise but I think underneath that rough exterior, there is a really good human being there."

She said it with sincerity and John knew she meant it. Dawn was one of the sweetest people he had ever met. She could find the good in Satan himself. It was just her way. She was too easy with people and already he could tell she was giving Randy Orton too much credit. A guy like that was a predator and he would be able to smell vulnerability and kindness a mile away. As John saw Randy smirk and stare at Dawn like he wanted her for dinner, he knew that would be the demise. He hoped he was wrong but it would probably be a matter of time before Dawn ended up in Randy's bed.


	5. I Don't Trust Him

_**2011**_

Dawn Pulliam let out a contented sigh as she felt a pair of slightly calloused fingertips graze across the small of her bare back. She was back home in Dallas, even if only for two days. It was hectic and at times she was desperately homesick, desperately yearning to stay in one place at a time but that was the life of a WWE Superstar. She couldn't complain. She was living a dream, making more money than most people her age could only dream of. And the people she worked with had become more than friends. They were her life force, they were her family. Most weeks she was excited to board an airplane and see yet another city or country but it was hard leaving behind the one person who made her the happiest.

"You're awake," he whispered, his breath hot against her ear as he gently nipped at the lobe.

"Mmmmm," she purred, nuzzling closer to him. "That feels so good."

Austin let out a throaty chuckle as his hands continued to explore her smooth skin. She was gorgeous…every square inch of her and her nude body was like a wonderland. He would never get tired of looking at her or being with her. Astonishingly, she was just as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. He had watched WWE here and there…what guy didn't? He had seen the beautiful Treasure, loyal and feisty female sidekick of Edge. She was probably the hottest Diva on the roster and it was to his utter surprise that night she showed up to his bar of all places. He never imagined he would be dating a celebrity. It was definitely different and it could be a challenge at times but they had fallen in love.

"I missed you," he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Dawn turned over to face him, the thin sheet falling from her svelte frame. She propped her head up on her elbow, smiling.

"I missed you more. Thank you for last night though."

"You had a good time?"

"Are you kidding? I had an amazing time. I was so surprised. You're so sweet, baby. You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me but I appreciate it."

Most of the time, their schedules conflicted, even when she was off. Sometimes the next week's travel or scheduled personal and media appearances kept her away from the city of Dallas for weeks at a time. When she was home, she knew she couldn't expect Austin to just drop everything for her. He lived in the real world and had a real job. He depended on his wages and tips from the bar to make a living and pay his bills. It was how he supported himself and it was neither feasible nor practical to take off nights from work just because his girlfriend was in town. When Dawn's plane had touched down, he had called with news that he would be working late that night so they had made plans to get together for the next day. But it had been a part of the ruse, of his master plan. When she had arrived in her loft style apartment, he had been waiting for her.

The floor of the entire place had been littered with different colored rose petals. The first order of business was to give his special lady a massage. When that was over, he ran her a hot oil bath so she could soak and relax. Together they rinsed off in the shower and had spent the evening just lounging in each other's arms. He had cooked her an authentic gourmet French meal, one he had been studying to perfect for months as his ultimate career goal was to go to culinary school. It was her favorite type of cuisine and when the dishes were all done and put away, he had slowly and sensually made love to her for hours. It was a simple but perfect and romantic night. Their time together was limited and therefore sacred. Usually they went out and had fun dates around the city. Doing creative, romantic things between the two of them was rare.

"It was no trouble. I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here, too," she stared lovingly into his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"It's something. You keep staring at me," she giggled. "I am starting to develop a bit of a complex over here."

"You're gorgeous," he shrugged.

Dawn bit her lip. Though he was far out of her league financially, Austin McCrary made up for that in every other way. He was a man's man, hardworking and simple. He didn't expect anything from her or want anything in return. He just wanted her. And he treated her like a princess, like she was the most important person in the world. Her happiness meant the world to him and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. That was the way a relationship was supposed to work but Dawn initially had had a hard time getting used to normal. Her relationship prior to Austin had been a serious and long term one with her coworker, Randy Orton. It had been tumultuous and dramatic and Dawn had been heartbroken more times than she cared to remember. The emotional scars ran deep and it was hard to let her guard down and attempt to trust another man completely again.

"And you're amazing," she said quietly as their lips met again.

Dawn moaned at the taste and the feel of his wet tongue inside her mouth. She pulled his lean body closer to her, wanting more than anything to feel him inside of her one more time. She ran her fingers through his long hair, relishing the way his beard tickled against the side of her neck. She could feel his hardness again and her body was more than ready to accept him.

"I love you," he looked at her.

"Show me how much," she begged.

He was happy to oblige yet again but one thing was holding him back. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Anything, baby."

"Next month on the tenth, my parents are celebrating their 32nd wedding anniversary. It's kind of a big deal, my whole family is gonna be there. I really want you to come."

"You do?"

He nodded.

"It's time you meet everybody. I talk about you all the time anyway so I'm sure they feel like they know you already but it's time, babe. You're important to me and they're important to me so what do you say?"

She closed her eyes.

"I would love to but…"

Austin sighed.

"But what?"

"I can't, baby. I'm sorry. The tenth is just no good for me."

"But I already checked," he frowned. "It's a Thursday and there are no events scheduled or anything."

"I know but the whole month of March is leading up to Wrestlemania. It's the busiest time of the year, babe. Between charity stuff and media, I honestly don't think I will have a Thursday off that whole month. I'm really sorry."

"Oh," he said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.

"Obviously this meant a lot to you and I am so happy and flattered and just blown away that you wanted me there. Austin, I will do whatever I have to do to make it up to you."

He forced a smile.

"Sure."

"Austin…"

"It's okay."

She took a deep breath.

"Is it?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know," he ran his hand through his already tussled hair. "It…it gets tough sometimes, babe."

"I know it does. Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I'm a normal guy, a bartender and my girl is a WWE Diva. I still can't get over that. And most of the time it's great."

"Most of the time?" she raised her eyebrow.

"You're gone…a lot. I miss you. Getting used to the schedule, yeah, it sucks. I try to just deal with it and not get frustrated because I knew what I was getting into when we hooked up but it gets rough. I know you can't help that and the last thing I want to do is make you feel bad about it."

"Thank you for being so understanding. I know it sucks, babe. Trust me, it sucks for me, too. I'm torn because I absolutely love what I do but I swear it kills me inside every time I have to leave your arms."

"I know."

"You're such a good guy. You love me so much. You take care of me and do special things for me. I feel like I can be honest with you and be myself with you."

"You can. Always, Dawn."

She took a deep breath.

"We'll work it out. Okay? I don't know how but we will."

He nodded and leaned in and kissed her again. Just as his lips were making their way down her chest, her cell phone rang.

"Ignore it," he breathed huskily.

She tried to but it wouldn't stop. Rolling her eyes, she reached over and picked it up.

"Hey," she said cautiously as she inched away from her frustrated boyfriend.

She pulled the sheet up to her chin and turned her back, talking in a more hushed tone. Dawn could feel the pair of eyes boring into her back so she forced a smile and stood, moving her conversation to another room. Minutes later she returned. Austin was still in bed but had turned on the television.

"I, um, I think I'm gonna get out of here soon," he cleared his throat. "I want to hit up the gym while it's still early."

"But I thought we were gonna do that together, after breakfast."

"Yeah…um, plans change. I'll just catch up with you later."

He went to get up but she pulled him down by the arm.

"Austin, please don't do this."

"Dawn…"

"Baby, just talk to me."

"Fine," he looked right at her. "Who was on the phone?"

She looked away.

"Randy," she whispered.

Austin shook his head.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing special, really. Just to talk, see what I was up to."

"I knew it."

"What? We're friends."

"I don't get why based on all the crap you told me about him but aside from that, Dawn, it is 7:30 in the morning. What is he doing calling you now? He calls you all the time, day or night. I just don't get it."

"It's not a big deal," she tried to dismiss it. "It's just…"

"Dawn, I don't like it, okay? I hate to come across as the insecure, jealous asshole of a boyfriend but you and your ex are just a little too close for my comfort. And with both of you on the road together traveling all the time…"

"What are you getting at?" she asked. "Are you saying you don't trust me?"

"I'm saying I don't trust him and you shouldn't either after everything he has done to you."

"You don't really know him, Austin. I mean, how fair is that? You met him for like five minutes one time."

"I know enough about him. I know about the bad things he did to you. I know he is the reason after us being together eight months even with you on birth control, we still have to use condoms and probably will for the rest of our relationship."

His last bit went too far and Austin knew it and immediately regretted it way before he saw the tears forming in her eyes and the look of pure hurt etched across her pretty face.

"Austin…"

"Babe, I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean that. I…"

"No, it's okay."

"Dawn…"

"I get it. I know it bothers you. You pretend like it doesn't but it does and I understand."

"You were honest with me and we're safe. It's not that. And I don't blame you for what happened. It's his fault, not yours."

Dawn nodded sadly.

"I, um, I'm gonna go hop in the shower. If you're still here, we can have breakfast later."

"Dawn!"

It was too late. She disappeared into the bathroom and he cursed out loud. Dawn turned on the shower water and dissolved into a fit of tears as soon as the water could drown out the noise of her sobs. Randy Orton had been a part of her life for a very long time. Though they were no longer in love, she would always love him. They had been through so much together, too much and that in itself bonded them forever. No one understood that. Not her family, not her friends, not Adam…not Austin. It was hard. For more reasons than one, he would always have a hold on her, one that was near impossible to break.


	6. You're A Tease

_**2001**_

David "Flair" Fliehr, Shelton Benjamin, Brock Lesnar, and David Bautista all filed inside The Phoenix Hill Tavern. It was a favorite local haunt in Louisville, a place to get good drinks and listen to even better live music. Often the OVW guys frequented the establishment in groups. They all had notorious reputations for working hard and playing even harder. It was a brotherhood of sorts and when the night and weekends fell, the men hit the streets trolling for whatever trouble was out there. A fifth man joined them on their evening out, courtesy of a self-invitation. Randy Orton hadn't done the best job of making friends in the locker room. Bautista was one of the few guys who could stand him while the rest just tolerated his talent. The other David was the son of the legendary Nature Boy Ric Flair. A part of professional wrestling royalty himself, he was intrigued with the roster's newest addition.

"So this is what you four call a wild time, huh?" Randy smirked, raising one eyebrow as he polished off his third beer. "I can't believe I left the house for this lame shit."

"Oh come on, we're just getting started, man," David F. offered. "We're gonna hit up the Doll House in a minute. It's a real good time. You're gonna love it, trust me."

"We'll see about that one. I'm not down to see a bunch of skanky ass stripper hoes shaking their raw fish in my face."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. These girls are bad ass, tens, I'm telling you, the best in Louisville."

"That doesn't say much," Randy joked, looking around.

"Just wait and see."

"Whatever. I'm gonna hit the head. I'll be right back," he headed to the restroom.

Shelton shook his head. Randy was a jerk and had been a jerk since arriving at in OVW. He respected the man for his skill and physicality but there was where it ended. He didn't like his attitude or personality and putting up with him during working hours was one thing but the last thing he wanted was to spend time with him off duty. And seeing David kiss his ass was damn near sickening. He could only imagine how Randy would act at the strip club. Sighing, he went to the bar to pay his tab and on the way back, he passed a booth where four pretty women sat, one of them being a more than familiar face.

"Dawn, what's going on, girl?"

She stood and smiled warmly, hugging him.

"Hey you. I didn't know you were coming out. What are you doing here?"

"Chillin, chillin', you know how it is. Just unwinding after a long day today."

It had been a grueling practice in the ring for six hours straight. Everyone was spent and tired.

"You all alone tonight?"

"Nah, I came with some of the guys. We're about to leave though. Been here about an hour."

"That's too bad," she said as the door to the men's bathroom opened.

Randy Orton emerged and saw Shelton standing over by a table full of women. He smirked. That was a waste of time. The guy had no game so he decided to venture over and help him out. To his surprise and delight, Dawn was one of the women.

"Hello ladies," he turned on the charm.

Shelton rolled his eyes.

"You ready to get out of here, man? They're waiting on us."

"What's the rush?" he looked around, making eye contact with Dawn and licking his lips.

"Hi Randy," she acknowledged. "How are you?"

Her three friends, none in the wrestling business, instantly began to fawn and giggle. A lot of the male wrestlers were good looking but the man who had just approached their table was tall, dark, and breathtakingly gorgeous. He knew it too and his blue eyes were a little cold but that was all a part of the appeal. He flirted with each of them, even the unattractive ones, lapping up the attention he was used to commanding from the opposite sex. Shelton had taken all he could. He gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek and excused himself as Randy lingered behind.

John Cena had warned her that Randy's ultimate goal was to get her into bed and Dawn had casually dismissed it. But in recent weeks he had been talking to her a lot more lately. She saw the cocky side of him at work and in the ring but the few private conversations they'd had, he was sweet and very charming. She liked him but nothing could ever come of it. She had to watch herself. Romance had to take a back seat to hard work. Besides, it wasn't very professional to date a peer and Dawn had something to prove. The last thing she wanted was to be one of _those _girls that made their way around the locker room sleeping with guy after guy. But she had to admit there was something intriguing about him, something sexy.

"Ladies, let's keep the party rolling. Next round is on me," he offered, drawing the women in even further.

Dawn bit her lip as she too excused herself and went to the ladies' room. Afterwards, she made a pit stop by the bar. She'd already had a couple of drinks that evening and wanted to chase them down with an iced lemon water. She thanked the bartender when he brought it over and she took a seat on one of the stools to nurse it. A minute or two later, Randy joined her.

"Hello again."

"Hey. What are you doing over here all by yourself being all anti-social?"

She shrugged.

"I'm okay. I just needed some air. Besides, you seemed pretty busy over there, surprised you even noticed I was gone."

"Just being friendly. That's the kind of guy I am. Your friends are nice."

"They are. They're great. That was a nice gesture buying drinks for all of them."

"Not a big deal. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No thank you. I've already had enough."

"Then how about your phone number?" he asked, icy blue eyes twinkling. "Can I have that?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't just give out my number to anyone."

He raised his eyebrows.

"So now I'm just anyone, huh? Damn, that hurts, girl."

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry."

"So you are going to give me your number?"

"We work together."

"So? That's even better. That means we can start riding together to the gym. None of that awkward scurrying around after we wake up and have breakfast. Sounds like a pretty good idea to me. Saves on gas," he teased.

"That's presumptuous. Who says I'm going to be spending the night with you and eating breakfast together?"

"You didn't say you wouldn't so that tells me you're at least thinking about it."

"I wouldn't say all that but you certainly are persistent," she grinned.

"Persistence. That's the key to success in our business, or so the Old Man tells me."

"Good advice," she drank some water.

"Here's some better advice for you. Go out with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"All I'm hearing is no. You're still not giving me a reason."

"I don't want a boyfriend."

"Don't flatter yourself, babe. Who says I want a girlfriend? You're getting ahead of yourself. I'm just talking about dinner, some drinks maybe. A movie."

She turned to face him.

"Why do you want to go out with me so badly? What makes me so special?"

"Because you're beautiful and you're very nice and I think we'd have a good time together."

"That's it? Those are all your reasons?"

"What other reasons do I need?"

"I don't know," she looked away. "I just thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

She took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's all a game to you. Maybe you know a lot of the guys at work have already asked me out and I turned all of them down. So maybe it's a contest. You seem like a very competitive guy. You're really good in the ring. You have a lot to prove to the roster and maybe this is just another way of doing it, you know, doing something no one else could do, getting me to go out with you."

He stared at her and she was surprised at the way it made her feel.

"You could be right but what does it matter? I mean, I want to hang out. And since you haven't walked away or outright told me to get lost yet, I assume you want to hang out, too. So it shouldn't matter really why I want to go out with you, just that I do. Right?"

She nervously chewed the inside of her lip. Something was different about this guy and she could not figure out why for the life of her. Everything about him screamed at her to use her better judgment and run for the hills. She didn't trust herself with him and with good reason. She should have told him to get lost but she didn't. She couldn't.

"I don't date guys that I work with."

"Neither do I. See, look at that. We have stuff in common already."

She giggled at his lame joke.

"Randy…"

He pulled out his phone and cursed.

"It's dead. Fuck. Look, just write your number down."

Dawn shook her head.

"I am going to go against every instinct I've ever had by doing this but since you seem to want it so bad, I will give you my number. Your phone is dead so that's too bad so sad but I am not going to write it down for you. If you want it that badly, you're just going to have to remember it."

Her eyes danced with mischief and Randy grinned. He kind of liked that.

"Anybody ever told you you're a tease, Dawn?"

"You better listen carefully because I am only gonna say it one time and one time only. You don't remember it? Oh well. Your loss."

"Are you serious?"

"502…"

"Wait."

She shook her head at him.

"555 – 3375."

Randy nodded as he glanced over at the guys he had come to the bar with. They looked bored like they were ready to go.

"Alright, look, I've got to get going…"

"Okay."

"I'll call you."

It was her turn to smirk.

"Sure you will."

He looked like he hadn't been paying much attention and she was sure he'd had more than a few drinks.

"I will. I promise. I hope you have a good night."

"I will, thank you. You do the same. Be safe."

Randy could not contain his Cheshire grin as he turned and walked away. He had done it, he had conquered the impossible. Getting the digits was the hardest part of the battle. It would be all smooth sailing from there. He would give it a few days and call and she would be utterly impressed that her coy little game worked and he cared enough to memorize her phone number. She would reluctantly agree to go out with him. The first date he would be a complete gentleman. The second date he would turn on the charm even more and end it with a good night kiss that would make her toes tingle. By the third date he would have her panties off in record time.

The other guys were amateurs as far as he was concerned. They were beneath him in every way both in and out of the ring. He had made it to OVW on his own and he would make it to the WWE on his own. Hooking up with Dawn was now in the bag and in the meantime, he would get his rocks off by going to trashy strip joints and getting lap dances and letting some lucky broad suck him off in the champagne room. Randy grinned. It was good being him.


	7. So Not Complicated

_**2011**_

Dawn groaned out loud as she heard a knock at the door. She rolled over and buried her face into one of the many pillows that adorned the king sized bed. Before she even glanced at the bedside clock, she already knew it was early. Her suspicion was confirmed when she peeked and saw that it was only 14 minutes after 7 in the a.m. Her schedule was actually cleared off for the day, which was rare. The plan had been to sleep in until around ten or so, shower, hit the gym, have a late lunch and catch up with Adam to head over to arena around two. Unfortunately, the person on the other side of that door had other plans. Whimpering as she dragged herself out of the comfortable confines of the plush bed, she dragged her small, bare feet over the carpet as she answered the door, fully prepared to give Adam a piece of her mind for ruining her good sleep.

"Oh Copeland, you better be dying or on fire or something really, really good," she began as she opened the door.

It wasn't Adam. Dressed in a dark shirt, jeans, boots and a simple black jacket was Randy Orton.

"Well good morning to you, too."

Dawn frowned.

"Randy…hey."

"You awake?"

He knew fully well that she probably wasn't. She liked to sleep in whenever possible. As much as she loved the travel with the WWE, early mornings were her least favorite thing. Randy liked the fact that he knew that about her.

"I am now," she crossed her arms with a pout. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's early as fuck, trust me, I'm not too happy about it either. I got media this morning and I couldn't sleep last night. May I?" he explained, then hinted at coming in.

She nodded and moved out of the way, letting the door close behind him. She wore an oversized sleep shirt that made it well past her thighs but nevertheless, as soon as he entered the room, she slipped on a pair of fitted cotton workout pants. Pretending not to notice, Randy watched her out of the corner of his eye. He bit his lip as the shirt hiked a little bit and he saw the familiar smoothness of her thigh. He remembered what it had been like to kiss the inside of those thighs, rub them, have her legs wrapped around him…

"What do you have going on?" Dawn asked, interrupting his naughty thoughts as she walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on, grabbing two cups.

"Nothing too big. Just one radio interview."

"That's not too bad."

There were days when media assignments were so crazy that it was not uncommon to do three or four back to back television or radio interviews and a few appearances all before wrestling a full show in the evening time.

"Could be worse, I can't complain, I guess."

Dawn finished making the coffee and poured him one. She put in three sugars and skipped the cream before handing it right to him. He smirked. After all those years, she still remembered the little things. She knew exactly how he liked his coffee.

"So you're an insomniac all of a sudden and I am having some of the best sleep of my life, and you have to work this morning and I was off. You came to my room to bug me for the next few hours or what?" she asked, taking a seat on the bed and tucking her long legs underneath her.

"I'm not bugging you, I'm keeping you company, thank you very much and I was hoping you'd return the favor."

"What do you mean?"

Randy glanced over at the clock.

"The car should be here in an hour. That gives you more than enough time to shower and put your face on."

"Ran…"

"Come with me."

"I don't want to."

"Sure you do. It'll be fun."

Dawn shot him a knowing look.

"For who?"

He shrugged it off.

"Who am I kidding? It's early as hell and this is the last thing I feel like doing. Work sucks sometimes but misery loves company. What do you say?"

"I, I don't know…"

He looked right at her.

"So it's not my favorite thing and it still makes me uncomfortable, even after ten years. Maybe it sounds stupid or whatever, but I feel better when you're there with me."

The tone of his voice was low and quiet and she could tell he was being serious. It was something about the way he could give her one look and she'd basically give in to anything he wanted. He'd had that hold, that effect on her for many years. Even in friendship nothing had changed. When he needed her, she was there for him…plain and simple. Both doubted that would ever stop.

"Fine," she conceded with a sigh. "Watch TV or something. I'm gonna hop in the shower."

He looked down so she couldn't see the satisfied grin on his face. He casually sipped his coffee as she opened up a bag and fished for something to wear. She ended up with boots, fitted black slacks, and a white hoodie. Without another word, she disappeared into the bathroom. Seconds later the shower turned on and through the closed door Randy could hear her singing. She didn't have the greatest singing voice, in fact, Randy's father, Bob had often joked that Dawn couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. But she loved to sing at the top of her lungs, especially in the shower. He'd always thought that was cute.

Leaning back in the comfortable recliner, he reached for the remote and turned to a random channel on television. In less than ten minutes, the water turned off and he could hear her moving about in the bathroom. Five minutes later the door opened and she was fully dressed. She walked over to the mirror and quickly blow dried her hair. Afterwards, she pulled it up into a neat bun atop of her head. Using a pencil, she lined her brows, upper and lower eye lids. She applied one coat of gloss to her lips and she was ready to go just like that. Even in simple clothes and minimal makeup, Dawn was absolutely stunning. She had a natural beauty that simply could not be suppressed. And she never needed hours to get ready like all those other girls. It was the little things Randy remembered and appreciated, the little things he missed.

"Ready to go?" he stood and asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna grab a bagel on the way out. The car should be here soon."

The two headed out wordlessly to the elevator that took them down to the lobby. With it being so early, the usually busy hotel was like a ghost town, much to their delight. They had love and respect for the fans but there were some days when you just didn't feel like being bothered. After a few minutes, a shiny, black Lincoln Navigator pulled up. Randy and Dawn climbed in the back where they were whisked away to their location. They rode in comfortable silence.

"This reminds me of the old days," Randy reminisced.

Dawn just smiled, still looking out the window.

"Yeah. We used to jump at the chance to do media, or at least I did. I thought it was so exciting."

"It definitely has changed, the amount of media I'm asked to do now. When we first started, it was few and far between."

"Yeah? Well, that was before you became the biggest Superstar on the planet," her eyes danced as they met his.

A few minutes later, the SUV had reached its destination. It pulled into the back of the parking lot of the radio station and a smiling female producer was there to greet them. Randy climbed out the back before gingerly helping Dawn out. They walked into the back and Dawn kept a low profile as various introductions were made and Randy was briefed on the itinerary. Most of the staff, the on air hosts included, were big wrestling fans so Dawn was noticed immediately. But everyone was polite and after she signed a few autographs, for the most part they let her be.

She quietly sat and watched. Randy was a natural in the ring but the interviews were still slightly outside his comfort zone. Randy took a seat and put on his earphones and glanced back at Dawn who gave him a reassuring smile. The interview began and the deejay was a nice guy who had a way of putting people at ease. He told Randy on the air that he had an 18 year old daughter who was a huge fan. Knowing the drill, Randy gave the young lady a shout out. Dawn smiled. He had plenty of female fans and had brought smiles to some of their faces with just the simplest of gestures. The interview went on and Randy talked about everything from the hectic life lived on the road to that evening's RAW to his feud with CM Punk. Every now and then, the line of questioning would turn to something in his personal life, which it often did. Depending on the questioning and his mood, sometimes Randy let people in. Other times he was safe and guarded.

"So," the interviewer teased with a laugh. "My daughter is in love with you and wants to get married to you and I am actually okay with that."

Randy blushed and looked away.

"Gotta have that parental blessing."

"All jokes aside man, for all the ladies out there that want to know, and believe me, a lot of them do. On the record…is the Viper single?"

Randy took a deep breath as he turned around and looked at Dawn. She was looking right at him, eyebrows raised with curiosity. When they were a couple, they had gone everywhere together, done everything together. He had been young and selfish and cavalier and by his own admission, downright stupid. He'd had a good woman, one of the best and he had treated her badly, taken her for granted. But her love and devotion had seemed frantically unwavering at the time and he had trusted in the fact that she would always be there. And one day she wasn't. She had just left and even Randy had to admit that was the smartest thing she had ever done. Now everything was different. They were friends, just friends. She even had a new boyfriend and it sounded pretty serious. His loss had been another's gain.

"It's uh…it's complicated but for the most part, yeah," Randy answered the million dollar question.

20 minutes later, it was over and after another ten minutes, they were ushered outside. A small legion of fans had gathered and Randy and Dawn had made the decision to go sign autographs and take pictures for a few minutes.

"Well, that was a coy answer you gave back there," she teased.

"What?"

"What's so complicated about your love life?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I'm not," she brushed it off.

He smiled.

"It is what it is. What can I say?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"What about you and what's his face?"

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"He has a name and you know it's Austin and he is great by the way. We're great."

"Good for you. So…not complicated."

She wasn't in the mood for his teasing. Giving him a wink, she opened the door and walked outside where a small portion of the WWE Universe awaited. With a bright smile and flawless manners, she mingled about the crowd as her ex-boyfriend followed suit. It took about an hour, which was 30 minutes more than they had. For Dawn that had always been one of the most important elements of the job. She had always gone out of her way to make time for the fans because she owed them that much. She knew Randy had respect and appreciation for them too but over the years his attitude and impatience had earned him a reputation for being unapproachable. But time and maturity had changed that and a lot of other things about him. When the last picture was signed, they climbed back inside the car.

"That was a nice little turnout," Dawn smiled, rubbing her wrist. "Times like that it would be nice to have a rubber stamp."

"Tell me about it. Let's just get out of here."

Randy went to close the door but an older gentleman walked right up to the SUV.

"Randy, Randy, can I get an autograph real quick?" he asked, excited and out of breath.

Dawn cringed. There was a time when the old Randy would have blatantly told the man to get lost but instead, he opened the door and got back out.

"Yeah, man."

The fan was ecstatic.

"Thank you. I have been waiting out here since 6:30 for you."

Randy scribbled his signature, then headed back into the Lincoln next to Dawn who just looked at him and grinned.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, I'm just proud of you."

"Why?"

"Because you've changed a lot for the better and it's nice. Not just with me but with work and the fans…everything. It's pretty cool."

Randy looked away. He knew he had made positive changes in his life but being reminded of it just proved how much of an asshole he used to be.

"So how did I do?" he changed the subject.

"You were great."

"I still get more nervous for the shit we did this morning than, you know, wrestling for 30 minutes in front of 80,000 fans. It's always been like that. No matter how much practice I get, it just uh…it's weird. I prefer to do my talking in the ring."

Dawn shrugged.

"It's different now. Everything is different but uh, it's okay. You have come so far. It's so wonderful seeing the man you've become, the man I always knew you could be. It just takes time. Everybody grows up…even the Viper," she grinned.

Randy nodded and relaxed. Dawn always knew just what to do, just what to say. That's why he had wanted her there that morning. It was just an interview but it times of uncertainty or when he was nervous or just needed that calming influence, she had always been there. The woman was a huge part of his life and always would be. Her goodness was almost as immeasurable as their sacred bond. Though time and circumstance had changed a lot, it would never change the way he felt about her. He had messed up big time but a piece of him would always love, always be in love with Dawn Pulliam.


	8. On Top Of The World

_**2001**_

It was the third date, Randy Orton's predicted magic number. Getting her to go out with him had proven to be more difficult than he had originally thought. But in a bar while out with the guys, he had unexpectedly run into her and after a round of drinks and turning on the charm, she had given him her number. The stipulation was that he had to remember it. Randy had. The digits had been permanently embedded into his brain and two days later, he had given her a call. She had been surprised but the conversation had flowed and she had agreed to go out with him the following weekend. Randy pulled out all the stops. This was an important one. He picked her up at her apartment around 4 o'clock and they had driven down to the Louisville Waterfront Park. They had taken a walk on the trail near the river and just talked for hours. He learned about Dawn and her family and friends and the unconventional way she had ended up in the wrestling business. He was surprised that his interest was actually peaked. She was a cool girl. He liked talking to her. Initially he had only wanted to get in her pants but on that first date he actually started to like her as a person.

She asked a lot of questions about him. He talked about the good things in his life. He talked about his childhood and his family and growing up idolizing his dad. He even talked about the Marine Corp. His plan had been to tell her just enough to make her feel sorry for him but the two were so comfortable with each other that the whole story ended up just tumbling out. It wasn't his scene. He hadn't researched it at all. They didn't treat him like a human being. He was miserable. He had grown up being bullied in school and now was being suddenly thrust into an adult lifestyle where hazing was the norm. It was supposed to be a band of brothers but for Randy it was a nightmare and he wanted out…bad enough to even go AWOL. Eventually he had done the right thing and turned himself in. There was a time when it looked like he might have to fulfill his contract but the debt had been settled with a dishonorable discharge and some time in a military prison. Those were the kind of memories he didn't like to even think out, much less talk about but with Dawn, the words just seemed to kind of flow out of his mouth. She was a good listener and so easy to talk to.

Afterwards, he had taken her to a local dive bar that had good drinks. The great conversation continued over a beer and they left on foot headed to where he was parked. The sun had just set and the weather had gotten a little chilly. He noticed her shivering and linked her arm in his. Her shy smiled showed her appreciation. They finished the night at an Italian restaurant. When Randy drove her home, he was satisfied it had been the perfect first date. He had opened up to her, he had been a complete gentlemen opening up every door, being attentive and sweet. He walked her to the door and they held hands. The night was ended with a warm hug and Randy drove home, satisfied that his mission was accomplished. He had definitely blown her mind. It was no surprise when she agreed to date number two, which was a movie of her choice. Afterwards they had spent hours in his truck just talking. He had asked her if he could give her a kiss good night. The question took her off guard but she agreed and Randy leaned in, turning on the charm as he cupped her face and parted her lips with his tongue. It was a sweet first kiss but she was the one who ended up deepening it and once she did, Randy knew he had her hook, line, and sinker.

"Hey. Everything alright in here? You sure you don't need any help?" she peered around the corner, arms folded, smile on her face.

"Nah, I'm good. I've got it. Sit down and watch TV and have some more wine, Dawn. It's okay."

It was the third date, the one where Randy planned on sealing the deal. He had decided to cook for her in his apartment. He was good enough in the kitchen to feed himself but this night had to be extra special so he had kept his mother on the phone for assistance while he prepared homemade cornbread, green beans, meat loaf and mashed potatoes. It was the kind of home cooked meals he remembered fondly from his childhood in St. Louis. He listened intently to his mom and tried his best to follow her directions but in the end, it didn't look like anything Elaine Orton used to make. The cornbread was a little flat, he managed to somehow burn the beans, and the potatoes were lumpier than he would have liked but it was a decent effort. She entered the kitchen with a hopeful look on her pretty face.

"I am starving," she rubbed her hands together. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, at least the meatloaf turned out good. Can't make any promises about anything else," he said sheepishly as he pulled out the plastic ware and began making their plates.

Dawn dug in without another word.

"You did a good job, Randy. It's delicious. Thank you."

"You are a terrible liar," he said as he watched with amusement as she tried all of the food. "You know, this wasn't the best meal and I'm sorry for that. I wished it had turned out better. I really wanted to do something nice and special for you."

"You did. Randy, it's fine."

"Yeah right. I should have just gone with my original plan."

"And what was that?" she raised an eyebrow. "I am almost afraid to ask."

"I was just gonna get this kick ass dinner catered in, then take all the credit for it myself."

Dawn laughed out loud.

"Oh wow. Um, that is…original and incredibly deceiving but uh, I am actually kind of glad you didn't," she bit her lip.

"Why? Would have tasted a whole lot better than this crap."

"Maybe so but it wouldn't have been as special. The fact that you went to all this trouble to impress me…well, I think it's really sweet."

"You do?" Randy played the game.

Dawn nodded as she stood up from her seat and walked over to where Randy was sitting and kneeled down. She held his much larger hand in hers and rubbed the skin with her thumb.

"Yeah and I guess that surprised me. All of this did, you did Randy. You're so not what I expected. You're so genuine and sweet with me and I love that. I get that not a lot of people see that side of you so I guess that makes me a pretty lucky girl."

He moved a stray piece of hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I think I'm the one who is lucky," he said huskily as he pulled her onto his lap.

Their lips met and the kiss was much passionate than their first one. Her lips were so soft and her mouth tasted good, making him silently wonder how she tasted everywhere else. Her fingers kneaded into the flesh of the back of his neck. Carefully he began to wander, letting his fingers slide over her jean covered thighs, up her sides. When he felt like he had a good mark, he massaged her breast. She whimpered in his mouth and he knew the opportunity was golden. Scooping her up, he stood, looking right in her eyes.

"Randy…"

"I want you, Dawn," he stated simply.

Her response was a nod and another kiss. Randy carried her to his bedroom. He climbed on top of her as their make out session became more heated. He unbuttoned her shirt and revealed a lacy black bra. He squeezed the breasts that were contained by them. Dawn squirmed underneath him, giving him permission to unsnap the hooks. Her body was perfect and he smiled before letting his tongue circle around her nipples. She shook a little as his mouth engulfed the entire nipple as he did delicious things to her. His dick was so hard in his pants that it hurt. Sliding a hand down her stomach, he went beneath the waistband into her panties. He expected them to be damp but the seat was soaked. Laughing to himself, he slid his index finger inside her. So soft and wet and tight…just the way he liked it.

Randy fingered her and sucked her nipples until she had her first orgasm. Retracting, he looked in her eyes and licked the juices dripping off of his fingers. Lying there she looked so vulnerable. Her eyes were clouded over by lust but beneath that he saw a hint of fear and it turned him on. Maybe she really liked him and was afraid that he was going to live up to his player image and hurt her. Her brown hair fanned across the pillow as she waited, quietly with lips pursed to see what his next move would be. Randy growled. Her pussy had tasted so sweet. He wasn't the type of guy to go down on every girl he slept with but at that one moment he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her thighs. Reaching for her jeans, he pulled so hard that he simultaneously broke the zipper and main button. He hurriedly slid them down her long legs before ripping away at her underwear. Grinning, he took a quick minute to inhale her sweet womanly scent from the panties before having a taste at the real thing.

It was the just the way a woman should be. Her vagina was beautiful…soft, juicy, trimmed. He let his tongue explore around down there and was thrilled as she tasted and smelled better than he could imagine. He sucked and licked her until she came again, legs shaking uncontrollably. When he came up for air, he hastily went about getting undressed himself. Their clothes ended up in a heap on his bedroom floor. Straddling her face, he grabbed her head and inserted himself into her mouth. Giving head was an art and not every woman was great at it, unfortunately. Dawn was okay. Her technique could use some work but he could tell she was self-conscious with her skills. That was probably because she hadn't done that a lot. A part of him liked that. He dug this girl and it was a strong probability that she might actually become his girlfriend. The last thing he wanted was some cum guzzling whore. He would have to teach her a thing or two and that was alright with him but she did look so damned beautiful lying on his bed trying to take him all in as he fucked her face. When he felt her tongue graze across his boys, he sucked in a breath. It was time to get down to business. Like most girls she probably wanted it deep and slow and sensual for the first time. She probably wanted to be held but there would be plenty of time for that. Randy entered her so quick and sharply that she gasped. So did he. God, she felt so damned good and he wanted her so bad. He fucked her hard and good. And he could tell that she liked it. On top of her he felt like he was on top of the world. She had been a game and he conquered all, doing something no other man in that locker room could. She was his. From that moment on, he owned her.


	9. You Had Your Moments

_**2011**_

Dawn frowned as she stared at what was left in the Catering area. The house show had ended and instead of hotel bound, they were headed directly to the next city. As usual, she was riding with her partner, Adam Copeland and his best friend, Jay "Christian" Reso. The men had been delayed and Dawn was hungry and not particularly looking forward to eating a bunch of greasy fast food from some drive thru that late at night but pickings were slim at the arena.

"So is it gonna be the soggy tomato Panini or the three hour old Tuna Fish sandwich?"

Dawn turned around. It was Randy.

"Hey," she forced a smile. "Quite the selection, right?"

He had already showered and changed from his wrestling gear into sweatpants, a tee shirt, jacket, and sneakers.

"Pretty disgusting. I had my driver go get me something while I showered. I've got hot and fresh Chinese food on my bus."

She smiled at him.

"Lucky you,"

"There is enough for two, you know."

"That's tempting but no thank you."

Randy gave her a smirk like only he could.

"Beef and broccoli with noodles just the way you like, extra soy sauce."

Dawn could feel her stomach growling and her mouth starting to water. He was describing one of her favorite dishes.

"I, I don't know. I'm waiting on Adam and Jay…"

"You'll be waiting on them forever. Besides, I'm sure when it's time to go, they'll text or call you. Come on."

She bit her lip and thought for a moment before reluctantly heading out behind him to the rear parking lot where his grand tour bus was parked. The double doors opened and they were instantly greeted by warmth and the delicious smell of Chinese cuisine. She removed her jacket and took a seat. Randy divided the meal between them and tossed her a bottle of cold water. She dug in as they engaged in mindless small talk. They ate in the comfortable silence that only a couple who had been together that long could. They had been through a lot, shared many a late night dinner on the road over the years.

"Thank you for the food, Randy."

"Anytime."

She cocked her head at him.

"You had General chicken, that's your favorite. Did you buy the beef and broccoli just for me?"

"Maybe. Does it matter?"

"Yes. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Cause I felt like it. Cause I knew you would probably be hungry after the show..."

"Thank you."

"…And because I could use the company," he leaned back into his seat, stretching out his long arms.

Dawn wiped her mouth before shooting him a knowing look.

"Aw, is the Apex Predator lonely?" she teased.

"Don't make fun of me. It's a big bus, what can I say? I'm a sensitive guy."

She laughed out loud.

"Since when?"

"Okay, so I wasn't always the nicest guy in the world before…"

"You had your moments."

"I'm joking around with you but I have changed a lot."

"I know that," she said softly. "It's a huge change for the better and everyone can see that."

That was an understatement.

"I'm trying, Dawn."

"I know you are."

"The other day at the media appearance when we hung out, it just brought back a lot of old memories, you know?"

Dawn shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Ran…"

"Look, I know a lot happened between us in the past. I know I messed up again and again. I'm sorry for that, Dawn, and I don't know if there is anything I could ever say or do to make up for all the bad shit I put you through. When we broke up, it sucked but I deserved it and all that time when we weren't apart of each other's lives…hell, I deserved that too but it really sucked. I missed you a lot, I guess I still miss you. We're friends now and instead of just saying it, the other day it felt good to actually act like it. So sue me for luring you onto my bus with Chinese food but I really saw no other way. I get that it's still weird for you."

She took a deep breath.

"Randy, the past is the past. You're right…a lot did happen but we can't change any of it. I have forgiven you and it's difficult for me to say that because it took so long for it to happen but I do. And we are friends. You will always have a special place in my life, in my heart. Things are different now and I don't want it to be weird, it's just gonna take some getting used to, you know?"

Randy folded his arms.

"What are Jay and Adam gonna have to say when they find out you had dinner with me?"

"Nothing," Dawn casually shrugged. "Besides, it is none of their business anyway."

"Yeah right. I'm sure you're gonna end up telling them. When you do, prepare for the lecture from hell for the next three or four hours on the road. You know damn well they'll have something to say about it. In their eyes it's like Little Red Riding Hood eating Chinese food with the Big Bad Wolf."

"So they can be a little overprotective at times but you know they're like big brothers to me. They're good guys and they mean well."

"They think I'm a jerk."

"You used to be."

He looked soulfully into her eyes, giving her the stare that had been paralyzing her mind, body, and soul for well over a decade.

"Yeah," he repeated quietly. "I used to be."

Randy removed his jacket, revealing a short sleeved tee shirt. On his right bicep was the tattoo of the Bible verse II Peter, Chapter 5, Verses 7 through 9. Part of it read, _Be sober, be vigilante, because your adversary the Devil as a roaring lion walketh about seeking whom he may devour._ Dawn closed her eyes. Faith had always been a big part of her life. Though not particularly religious, she had always been very spiritual, had always believed in God. In times of fear and uncertainty, she had been taught to find comfort and even answers in the Good Book. One night, during one of the darkest times of Randy's life as he lay naked on a cold bathroom floor covered in his own vomit, tears of shame and despair rolling uncontrollably down his cheeks, she had held him in her arms. Though she felt like falling apart too, it was her turn that night to be the big strong one in the relationship. She had shared that Bible verse with him in hopes that it would reach him, help him become more clear headed. It was often the case when he was down and out or trying to get out of the dog house, he seemed to pay attention to whatever she was saying then by the next day when it was over, the words had gone in one ear and out the other. But that night he had paid attention and now those words were permanently etched on his body as a more than sobering reminder.

"Wow," she mouthed.

"What?"

"The tattoo."

She ran her fingers over the words before glancing over to the other tattoo on his inner left forearm that stood out like a sore thumb. It was Dawn's name.

"What can I say? I love the ink but I do have some tattoos that mean a lot to me and this is one of them. I'll never forget that night. I had fucked up as usual and you were really there for me. I was going in the wrong direction. I was gonna end up dead if I didn't stop."

She looked away sadly.

"It was a scary time," she couldn't help but stare at her name inked on his arm.

"That tattoo means a lot to me, too, Dawn," Randy said, following her gaze.

"I'm surprised you still have it. I thought you would have covered it up or had it removed by now."

"I keep it as a reminder, you could say."

"Of what?" she swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask.

"Of some of the best times in my life and how I messed all that up."

She felt her eyes starting to tear up. She remembered the day he had come home with the surprise. They'd had a horrific fight the night before and like many nights, she had gone to bed in tears. They had slept apart that night and the next day he was gone before she woke up. She didn't hear from him for hours and her calls to his cell phone had gone ignored to eventually the phone went directly to voicemail. Fearing the worst as it often came to be when dealing with Randy, a nervous Dawn had waited by the door and when he came home, instead of another nasty argument, he had returned with a bouquet of flowers and her name freshly carved into the flesh of his arm. It was forever and he promised her they would be too.

"Ran, I'm glad you've taken a tougher look at the choices you've made in life but the past is the past. Besides, everything happens for a reason. And as crazy in love as we were, as many good times as we had, you have to admit it was a bit of a rough road. We make way better friends. I think we're at a good place now in our relationship."

"If you say so. As long as you're happy, Dawn."

"I am," she answered truthfully.

Randy grinned.

"You know, as happy as you can be with your wanna be Abercrombie and Fitch model."

"Oh Randy stop it," Dawn laughed out loud.

"What? I'm sure he is…nice."

"He has a name, by the way, Austin and yes he is very nice. You met him."

"Kind of squirrelly for my taste but hey, I don't have to be with the guy."

"If you say so but just for your curiosity, he makes me very, very happy."

"That beanpole? Yeah right."

"Randal Keith Orton, you better take that back!"

"To each his own but there is no denying you miss these around you at night," he said, full of arrogance as he flexed his massive muscles.

Dawn turned bright red.

"Austin has nice arms and I wish you would quit making fun of him."

"He's an easy mark."

"You don't see me making fun of your girlfriend…oh yeah…that's right. You don't have one."

It was Randy's turn to laugh out loud.

"Ah, I see you've got jokes tonight, huh?"

"I just call it like I see it."

"Who's to say I'm not just waiting for the right girl to come along?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"If that's the case, then that's admirable."

"Let's just say the next girl will have a real tough act to follow."

Their eyes met and Dawn sucked in a nervous breath just as the alert on her phone went off letting her know she had a new text message. She looked down at the screen. It was Adam.

"Randy, I, um, I have to go. Adam and Jay are waiting for me…"

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at the next show."

"Of course," she stood. "But thank you for dinner. It was delicious and very nice of you and um, I enjoyed the company, too. It was nice being friends again."

Randy walked her to the front doors of the bus, giving her a hug. The embrace felt warm and familiar.

"Drive safe," he said as she nodded and turned to leave.

It was hard watching her walk away. Things were so different now. It was a new reality and part of his newfound maturity and sobriety, it was up to him to accept the things he could not change. He and Dawn were over and had been for a while. That could not be changed…or could it?


	10. That's Just Pathetic

**_2001_**

Randy Orton entered the OVW locker room clad in a white towel, fresh from his shower. He made his way over to his belongings and began pulling out his clothes for the day. The practice had been both grueling and exhausting but the shows the roster had been putting on as of late had been well worth it. And Vince McMahon was always watching. It was every wrestler's dream to be called up to live television, it was what they all were working so hard for. Ever since his debut, Randy had been a fast rising star. He had worked hard in the gym and his natural talent seemed to flourish. It was a fairytale come true for the handsome, young third generation Superstar to be. At the tender age of 21 years old, he had it all and was destined for certain greatness. It was his destiny.

The locker room consisted of a tight knit crew. It was like family. The men and women trained and worked together, lived in close proximity and spent most of their spare time together tooling around Louisville. Of course there were the occasional disagreements within the group but for the most part, everyone got along. Randy was not a part of that equation. He did his own thing. The better he got, the more successful he became, the bigger his head got. Gaining the respect and friendship of the OVW roster was the last thing on Randy's mind. As far as he was concerned, he was the best they had to offer and it was only a matter of time before he got called up. He was there to follow a dream, to continue a legacy, to become a household name and make millions of dollars. The possibilities were endless. He wasn't there to make friends.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Dave Bautista asked the guys.

Everyone was standing around in their underwear shooting the breeze making plans for dinner and drinks later. It was the typical way to unwind and relax after a hard day.

"I say we hit up Big Blue Country," John Cena suggested, referring to a popular local sports bar and grill. "The game is on tonight."

"Sounds good," came the murmurs from the small crowd as they agreed on the location.

"Sounds like a plan."

Shelton Benjamin looked at Randy who was standing closest to him. Shelton was a nice guy, laid back, quiet and well respected among his peers and a sheer force inside that ring. He had tried to befriend Randy but quickly learned that the arrogant Orton was no one's friend. Shelton respected the other man's talent but aside from that, the majority of the time he kept his distance. Randy rarely showed up for the guys' nights out and the days spent inside the tiny practice gym often grew long and tense.

"You coming, Orton?" he asked, looking him in the eye.

Randy gave a haughty and dismissive shrug.

"I might grace you assholes with my presence if you're lucky."

No one said a thing except for the soft knock on the door. John answered it. Dawn was on the other side. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry guys if no one is decent, don't mind me. I just need to talk to Randy. Is he still here?"

Randy stood and sauntered over to the door, not even bothering to put on clothes. All eyes were on the pair who spoke quietly.

"What's up?" he asked.

Dawn coyly bit her lip and looked up.

"Just wanted to say hi and catch up with you before you left. It was a rough day but you were pretty awesome out there today."

He folded his massive arms, reveling in the attention from the pretty girl and the nosy co-workers.

"Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself. Good workout"

"What are you getting into later? Are the guys going out?"

He briefly turned his head.

"Probably."

"Oh…" she said with disappointment hinting in her voice.

"But…who says I'm going to spend the whole night with those lames? I've had to work with them all day," he rolled his eyes. "Why? You got something better in mind? I'm listening."

Her smile returned again.

"Well, I was hoping you'd come over. We could rent movies and hang out, have a low key night. I could um, cook you dinner…and um, if you want, if you're lucky, maybe breakfast. What do you think?"

He grinned at her.

"That sounds way better than anything I had planned. You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm all done here."

"Cool. Let me get dressed and run back to my place and pick up a few things. I'll meet you at your apartment in about an hour or so."

Fighting the urge to kiss him, she said her good byes and left. Randy, strutting around like the big man on campus, walked among his peers like a king. He had been dating Dawn for a few months and things had been going pretty well. They weren't throwing it anyone's faces but they weren't exactly hiding it either. She was gorgeous, smart, great at her job and fun to be around. Randy was having a good time and the sex was nothing to complain about. So far, so good. It didn't hurt that all the guys on the roster had wanted her but had failed miserably in their attempt at the conquest. He had been the one to win the ultimate prize.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dave inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Randy smirked. "Just having a little conversation with my girl, if you must know."

"Your girl?" John frowned.

"Yep."

"When did that happen?" Dave laughed out loud. "I thought Dawn had better taste than that. She can do way better."

The guys all laughed but Randy just took it in stride.

"Dawn has great taste. I heard she turned your ass down."

Dave's face turned bright red.

"So what is the real deal between the two of you anyway?" John couldn't help but ask after hearing the rumors for a few weeks.

Randy shrugged.

"We're cool. We hang out."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't really do the whole girlfriend thing but put it this way...of all the ass I'm hitting right now, she's my main pussy," he said with an evil chuckle.

John shook his head.

"Whatever, dude. I've known Dawn for a long time. She's a good girl, a good person. And she has class…and common sense. No way she was dumb enough to fall for your shit and let you get at that. I don't believe it."

"What do you know, Cena? You're pissed just cause you didn't get the chance? Cause she turned you down too? I mean, damn, if it means that much to you, bro, then go for it. I like Dawn and all but if you want it that bad…"

"Shut up, Orton," Shelton interjected.

Randy turned and smiled.

"Well, well, well. You would say something. Man, you're pathetic. Every time Dawn comes around, you turn into a lovesick puppy. It's stupid, You've had a thing for her forever and now you're just jealous."

Shelton tried to keep his cool.

"Dawn and I are friends. I care about her and respect her which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you."

"Yeah?" Randy walked right up to him. "You want to know what it's like?"

Shelton rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What? Man, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know," Randy popped a piece of gum in his mouth and began chewing nonchalantly. "To feel that pussy."

"Don't got there. Come on, man…" John shook his head.

But Randy wasn't done, far from it.

"I'm sure you all want to know what it is like since you all tried so hard to get it. You're definitely missing out, let me tell you. She's a great fuck. Pussy is super tight, even around my finger. Sometimes she gets a little shy and stuff but trust me, I'm slowly bringing out that closet freak in her. You can be all prim and proper in public but I want a ho in bed. And I'm teaching her all kinds of shit, lots of new tricks. The bitch is eager to learn, too. She's like a dog, she loves to please. She even let me videotape her the other night. Man, that shit was so fucking hot. I was holding the camera with my right hand, fucking the shit out of her, and slapping that sweet ass with my left hand. She fucking loved it. I pulled her hair, tried a couple of crazy positions. She went crazy when I spit on it. Then I made her suck my dick until I busted my nut all over her face. It was crazy. Who knows, tonight I might ram it up her ass? Lube it up with some baby oil and tear that shit up. She'll probably cry but you know how chicks are. Unless there is blood on my cock when I pull out, I don't believe those dirty bitches when they say it's the first time they've taken it up the ass."

He was bragging and being crude but he didn't care. It was guy talk in the locker room. Women and sex were part of the usual conversation but it was a little different when the female involved was one of their own. Sure it wasn't uncommon for some of the would be Divas to be ring rats but Dawn was different. Sure they'd all had crushes on her but they respected her as part of the gang, part of the family. And they were protective of her, like a little sister. John Cena was particularly disgusted at Randy Orton's choice of conversation.

"That's enough, man. For real," he shook his head, stone faced. "Just stop."

"What?"

"Have some respect. That's just rude. You shouldn't be talking about Dawn like that. It's not right. She is a good person. And if you're dating her, you definitely shouldn't be acting like this. Look, what you do in private and in the bedroom is your business but before you go boasting about it in detail, think of how she'd feel if she could hear you now."

"Shut up, Cena," Randy hissed.

"No need to humiliate her in front of the locker room. She doesn't deserve that and you know it. I'm just saying."

Shelton looked up.

"It's bullshit. He's lying anyway."

"What do you know?" Randy demanded. "And why are you so goddamned worried about it anyway?"

"You're just another overrated rookie trying to make a name for himself in and out of the ring. You're just trying to impress us and make yourself look good and you do it at the expense of somebody we all care about and respect. That is just pathetic, man."

Randy didn't like to be challenged. Who the hell was Shelton Benjamin?

"Oh I'm pathetic? I am? Seriously? Get over yourself. When is the last time you had some pussy? And the one you want, you can't get, cause guess what? I already have it. And I'm pretty happy with it so it will be a long time before you get to hit those sloppy seconds. So tonight when you're out with these fools at Big Blue Country or whatever the hell it's called and later on when you're in your apartment alone beating odd, I'll have old girl doggie style on her bed crying out my name. Think about that one over a beer. Oh and something to help you out if you need it…"

Randy opened his locker and reached inside his gym bag. He pulled out what turned out to be a pair of black panties. He unrolled them and tossed them at Shelton.

"What the…"

"Oh that's the real deal. She left them at my place the other night. Smell how sweet that pussy is. You'll never get that."

The guys looked stunned as Shelton threw the underwear back at Randy and stormed off. Randy turned and got dressed. Those poor bastards could eat their hearts out. He hadn't even been called up to live TV yet and he was already King of the Ring.


	11. Not Today

_**2011**_

Dawn winced as she reached for the cell phone placed inside her gym back. She dialed a familiar number, frowning as she saw the dried blood caked around her perfectly manicured fingernail. The phone range for a few seconds and the person on the other end of the line answered within a few rings. It was nearing midnight and after a taping of Smackdown, Dawn knew she needed to call home. She had been in a match with Victoria "Alicia Fox" Crawford and when the other Diva had gone for a Superkick, Dawn had missed the cue and hadn't ducked in time. She had caught the heel of the other girl's boot and subsequently suffered a cut over her left eyebrow. It had left an ugly gash that had split wide open and spurted blood. Dawn was okay and cuts, quite common in their business, were usually sewn up backstage by the WWE's medical crew. But they had been concerned that Dawn required more specialized attention and in turn she had been ordered to the nearest hospital. Though the show wouldn't air until the following Friday night, she wanted to give her family fair warning.

Dawn's family had supported her career and were extremely proud of her but that happiness came at a price. Even with the kayfabe and carefully choreographed moves and years of intense training, there was always the chance something could go wrong. She knew they would worry and therefore wanted to prepare them. So she made the call to her grandmother to let the family know that she was okay. They spoke for a few minutes and Dawn quietly reassured them that she was fine and not in much pain and her minor injury would probably only require a stitch or two. As soon as she hung up, her next intention to call her boyfriend, there was another incoming call. It was Randy.

"Hey you. What are you up to?"

"Hi Randy. Oh my gosh, you will never guess where I am," she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Try me."

"The ER, can you believe it?"

There was a small pause on the other end and she could hear the worry in her ex's voice despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Everything alright? What happened?"

"I messed up the match and Victoria accidentally kicked me in the face but I'm okay. I'll probably need stitches but I'm fine."

"That's good to know," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Were you able to cover in the match or are they gonna have to edit it out?"

The show always went on. That was the motto every professional wrestler lived by. If there was no drastically serious or life threatening injury, all mistakes were to be covered as smoothly as possible.

"Yeah, it was good. I think we played it off pretty well. It was my stupid mistake with the timing being off but whatever. Anyway, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. I got home early this afternoon and headed straight to the range to blow off some steam. I bought this sweet little .45 and I've been wanting to try it out ever since."

Dawn smiled to herself. Guns weren't her thing but Randy was an avid collector and a sharpshooter, a skill he had fined tuned back during his brief stint in the Marine Corp.

"You and your toys," she shook her head. "So how was it?"

"It was cool," he said rather flatly.

Though he thoroughly enjoyed shooting at the gun range, Randy often bored easily. Dawn used to joke that he had the attention span of a gnat. Even when they were together and happy and doing fun things, she sometimes sensed a distraction within him, the constant longing for something else, something more.

"You sound weird. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Big plans tonight? Let me guess, the bar, the strip club with the guys…what?"

"Nah. I just got the new season of Dexter in on DVD. I need to catch up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a good show. I try to catch it whenever I can but I've missed a lot of episodes and somehow the DVR stopped recording them."

"Oh."

"What's that for? The 'oh'?"

"Nothing, I…"

"What?"

"No, it just surprises me you spending a quiet night in. That's not the Randy Orton I know. You like to be out and about, partying, undoubtedly getting into trouble."

"That used to be my thing, Dawn, key words, used to be. That life, as exciting as it is, gets kind of old after a while."

"Yeah," she leaned her head back against the wall. "I guess it does."

"Don't sound so surprised," he gave a throaty chuckle. "I recall we had a lot of fun nights just staying in, hanging out."

"Randy…"

"I used to kick your ass in Monopoly or we'd watch those dumb teen dramas you were always into or we'd make dinner together…and uh, sometimes, hell, a lot of times, we'd make love. Don't you remember?"

Dawn felt a chill involuntarily go down her spine. She hated when he took impromptu trips down memory lane. It always did something to her.

"Yeah, um, I…I remember everything," she said quietly, closing her dark eyes.

"It wasn't all bad, you know," he replied after a brief moment of silence.

"No. No it wasn't but um, that, that was the past, Randy."

Cutting him off at the pass was her best and only defense mechanism whenever he brought up their time together. The bad times made her sad and even remembering the good times made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah…that was the past. Look, sorry if I'm bothering you or whatever. I just called to see how you were doing, what you were up to."

"I, um, I guess the doc will be in soon and hopefully we can wrap this up and I get medically cleared. I am starving and exhausted so after I grab a quick bite to eat, I am going back to the hotel and take a long, hot shower, then hit the sack. I have a super early flight back to Texas in the morning."

Randy felt his loins tighten just at the mention of her being in a shower. That was one place where they had definitely had some good times before.

"Okay. Well, I'll let you go."

She detected a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm cool. Gonna make some popcorn and watch the show, crash, hit the gym early in the morning or maybe go for a run."

"Okay," she nodded. "I'll talk to you soon, then. Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

She ended the call and blew out a breath, making the decision to call Austin next but before she could, there was a knock on the door before it opened. It was Adam.

"Hey," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't let my partner rough it in the hospital all alone," he playfully ruffled her hair. "You hanging in there?"

"I'm good. Trust me, it looks a whole lot worse than it feels."

Ever the overprotective big brother, he gently gave her the once over before pulling up a chair next to the examining table.

"Hopefully the doctor will be here soon."

"I hope so. Honestly, does it look bad? You think it'll leave a scar?"

"Nah. You'll still be as beautiful as ever."

"Charmer," she stuck her tongue out at him. "I appreciate you dropping by but you didn't have to. And you don't have to stay. Adam, I will be alright."

"I know you will but I've got nothing else going on."

"Gee thanks," she laughed out loud.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he gave a sheepish grin. "I'll hang out, we'll see what's up with the stitches, get out of here, and hit up the first IHOP we see on the way back to the hotel."

Dawn closed her eyes as her stomach growled lightly.

"Mmmmm, that sounds so amazing right now. Buttermilk pancakes with hot maple syrup."

"Whatever you want, babe."

"You are the best, you know that?"

"I try, kiddo."

Dawn reached over as it was her turn to ruffle his hair, something he loved to do to her but hated when anyone was touching his own hair. He recoiled at her touch, letting out a slight grunt.

"Okay, okay. I know. Don't touch the hair, right? Geez, you are such a punk. You don't have to be such a grumpy pants about it."

"You know me…Mr. Grumpy Pants is my middle name."

Adam managed a teasing smile as their conversation was interrupted by the doctor. He spoke with Dawn for a few minutes and after cleaning her up, assessed the damage. It would require three stitches and he assured her it was unlikely it would leave a permanent scar. He began the process of numbing her up and sensing her fear, Adam reached out and held her hand. She squeezed him when it hurt. He looked down at her and tried to keep it together. She was holding onto him so mightily that the tips of her fingers were bright red.

"Sorry," she groaned. "Hope I'm not hurting you."

Adam bit his lip, the worry evident on his face.

"You've got a hell of a grip. Those arm workouts are really doing it for you, D."

But in fact, he couldn't feel it at all. He could tell she was squeezing but he felt nothing. And that wasn't the first time. It had started a few weeks before. It would come and go. His feet would tingle or his hands would go numb and he'd have the most godawful headaches. The episodes would come and go and it was his nature to dismiss them. Injuries and weird things happened to wrestlers physically all the time. It was the norm to work through pain but this was different. As much as he hated to admit it, as much as he feared acknowledging it, it was becoming too much to ignore. Years before he had suffered a legitimate neck injury that was serious enough to require major surgery. He had feared he would never wrestle again but after a successful fusion and months of intense physical therapy, he had finally been medically cleared to get back in the ring. But he had been warned that his body could only take so much. There would come a day in a few years when his body would tell him that he could no longer take night after night of being tossed around a hard ring. Then it would be time to give it up…for good. If he didn't listen to his body, the alternatives were a permanent wheelchair or death. Adam had known that day was coming, that there would be a morning when he would awaken and his time would be up.

"Ugh!" Dawn squirmed around on the table. "It kind of burns. Talk to me Adam. Tell me something, anything so I don't have to think about this."

But Adam's mind was a million miles away. He was thinking about his own health, his own fate. And that scared the hell out of him. His day was coming.

"Not today," he whispered aloud.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, I, um…you're doing fine. And he's almost done. We're gonna get out of here and go grub on some pancakes and bacon. Lots of bacon. All the bacon you can eat. That's your favorite, right?"

"Yeah. Can we be totally unhealthy for one night and have pork bacon instead of turkey bacon?"

She squeezed him again and he jumped. He had actually felt her that time. A broad grin filled with relief spread across his handsome face.

"You bet. All the pig we can handle."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze of his own. Sure his day would come, just as every athlete's would but it wouldn't be today.


	12. How Much You Mean To Me

_**2001**_

Dawn Pulliam let out a contented sigh as she lay flat on her back in bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been a good day. It had fact, lately there had been a lot of good days. She had become accustomed to living in Louisville. Her wrestling training had grown by leaps and bounds. She looked great in the ring and felt more comfortable and confident with the moves she was performing. The crowds just loved her. An as if her professional life wasn't going great enough, her personal life shined just as brightly. She and Randy had been dating for a few months. He was a great guy and she had never been happier. Sure he was too cocky sometimes and all around a little rough around the edges but underneath that exterior, was a real person, a sweet man who had quite literally stolen her heart.

He was gorgeous and sexy and an absolute gifted natural inside that ring. Dawn loved watching him. Her dark eyes beamed with pride and even better was that special feeling she got when he publicly put his arm around her and gave her a big kiss as to announce to the world that she was his girl. Dawn wanted something serious and her biggest fear was that Randy was not interested in commitment. All she wanted was for this man to love her and be there for her, be her best friend and above all, be faithful. Their relationship had seemed to reel him in and change him for the better. She was beyond thrilled when he decided to make it exclusive.

Randy did love Dawn. She was a great girl. He loved exotic looks and a nice rack and she definitely had both. But beyond all that, she was sweet. She was one of the nicest people he had ever met. And she was no dummy either. She was athletic and they both shared a mutual respect and passion for the sport of professional wrestling. She was truly his dream girl, a real catch. Hell, someone like that was the woman of every man's dreams and for Randy, that only added to the allure. The only thing bigger than his muscles was his ego and he got off on having something everyone else wanted but couldn't have. But when he thought of the distant future, he could picture himself with Dawn and a couple of children. But there was plenty of time for that. Until then, he was perfectly content being a great boyfriend…who just so happened to love to have sex with other girls on the side.

"Baby, do you think it's true?"

A shirtless Randy lay draped across the end of the bed watching TV.

"What?" he asked, only half interested.

"The rumors. They're about to call a bunch of people up to the main roster and I've heard both of our names mentioned. Do you think it could really happen?"

Randy turned to face her.

"Do you?"

Dawn smiled.

"I want to but I'm afraid. It is such a dream, it is so surreal that it's like too good to be true. I want to be on WWE TV but sometimes it's like this whole thing isn't even really happening."

"It is happening, babe, and it's gonna keep happening. It's only gonna get better. Do I see myself walking down the same ramp that Undertaker and Triple H walk down? Do I see myself headlining pay per views? You damn right I do. Because if I don't see it, Dawn, no one else will. We work our asses off every single day so if we can't see ourselves out on that main stage, then what the hell are we doing in that stinking rinky dink gym every night?"

She propped herself up on her elbows.

"You know what? You're right. Randy, you are absolutely right."

"Of course I'm right," Randy smirked. "I'm always right. You mean, you haven't figured that out yet?"

She leaned down and got lost as she looked into those mesmerizing blue eyes. Randy licked his bottom lip and it made her heart flutter. She ran her fingers through his full head of dark hair and kissed him full on the mouth.

"You know, I wasn't going to say it because I wanted to make sure it was the right time but nothing is more right than this moment here. Randy, I love you. I have fallen completely and totally, utterly head over heels in love with you. I am so happy right now. I feel like everything makes sense, like it is all so right now. All of my dreams are coming true and you are the person, the man I want standing next to me when that happens."

He stared at her quietly for a few minutes.

"Come here," he growled huskily.

"What?" she asked nervously, fearing she had said too much far too soon.

Randy took her smaller hand inside his larger one.

"You are so beautiful, Dawn. Look, this is kind of weird for me. I'm not the hearts and flowers kind of guy…never have been. But honestly I've never been happier than I am right now. You've turned me into a big teddy bear. The bars, the strip clubs…I'd gladly trade all that shit, all those fun times out with the boys for more nights in like this with you. I love you, too."

Tears of joy filled her eyes as love overcame her heart.

"I must have done something really awesome in another life to meet you," she giggled, flopping back down on the bed.

Randy sat up and reached for the bottle of pink fingernail polish that had been placed on the nightstand. He twisted the top off and took her left foot in his hand. He kissed it before, applying a light coat of polish to one of the nails.

"I think I'm the lucky one. I tell you, Like two or three years ago when shit was really bad, when I had basically fucked up my whole life going AWOL, then going to military prison and getting the dishonorable discharge, I never thought I'd be here at this place in my career. It feels pretty damned good."

Dawn grinned.

"You're gonna be a Champion one day."

"Damn right, I am. My goal is to be the youngest World Champion in WWE history."

"You can do it, babe. I believe in you."

"And you're gonna bring respect back to the Women's Division. You are going to be a Champion. You're not gonna be just another hot pair of tits and ass…granted, you got really nice tits and an even better ass," he chuckled. "But you know what I mean."

"I do," she laughed out loud. "Thank you, sweetie."

"This is my chance," Randy said thoughtfully as he carefully painted his girlfriend's toes.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged.

"This is my one chance to prove to the world, especially to my Old Man, that I'm not just a screw up. I'm good at what I do, Dawn. I love what I do."

"I know you do," she said softly. "And the amazing thing is, we do this together. Gosh, Randy, I look into the future and I see us living our dream and making names for ourselves and um…hopefully…"

"What?"

"I don't know," Dawn blushed. "Maybe in a few years we'll still be together, maybe get a house…settle down."

Randy nodded.

"That sounds good. I can get with that. And we're gonna have a huge house and a lot of nice cars, a different one for every day of the week."

"You don't think that's a bit overdoing it?" Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"Hell no. And I'm gonna buy you diamonds and furs and we'll have everything we ever dreamed of, everything we need."

Dawn bit her lip as she looked down.

"That, uh sounds really nice but I already have everything I need. I love you. God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Make me a promise?"

"Depends on what it is," his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Promise that you'll always love me and that you'll always be here for me. Promise that no matter what happens, no matter how famous we get, no matter how much money we make, promise me that we'll always have nights like these."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I can promise you that."

Dawn looked him right in the eye.

"Can you promise me that you'll always be faithful?

Randy's jaw tightened.

"Haven't I always been?"

He didn't like where the conversation was suddenly going.

"I don't know. I mean, I'd like to think so. But I'm not stupid. You're a great looking guy and women are always throwing themselves at you."

"So?"

"So temptation can be difficult to resist."

"Look, Dawn, this is all new for me, okay? I never had this before. In high school I was a scrawny kid with bad acne and braces who used to get his ass kicked every day by every single bully at Hazelwood Central High School. I didn't even have a lot of friends. We always had money problems cause my dad squandered away every dime he seemed to make. Hell, I didn't even lose my virginity in high school. Do you know how bad that sucked? When I graduated, I went to the Marine Corp…didn't know anything about it, didn't really research it. My dad didn't want me to go and that made me want to go even more. I started working out, a couple girls started noticing me and that was cool. Now, yeah, not to sound all cocky and whatever, like I'm hot shit, but I don't have a problem getting pussy. It's fun for a while but when I'm with those chicks a part of me gets pissed off because I think…where were they when I was that dorky, lonely little kid, you know? So people might think I'm using then but it's really them who are using me. I always have to question that. With you…Dawn, with you, I never have to question anything. You're real and you're kind and I know how much you love me. I've never had that before."

He said it and despite his lustful eye and many secret infidelities, he was telling the truth and meant it with all his heart.

"You can trust me," she fought back tears. "I will always have your back, I will always love you, I will always be here to take care of you, Randy, no matter what. And I always want to have your heart. I always want to be pretty enough and smart enough and good enough for you. And if I'm ever not enough whether physically or emotionally or intellectually or sexually, I don't want you to turn to another woman. I want you to be able to come to me so we can talk about it so we can fix things, not throw it away. Because that is how much you mean to me."

"You mean a lot to me too, Dawn but that goes both ways, with the whole cheating thing, I mean. You're mine. I love you and you belong to me now…mind, body and soul…always. As long as we're together, don't ever even think about looking at another man. The thought of you hanging out with another dude in that way makes me crazy and trust me, you don't ever want to see me get crazy."

He was as serious as she had ever seen him.

"I would never be unfaithful to you. You know that. I carry your heart, babe. I carry your heart in my heart."

Randy smiled as he placed a kiss on her bare foot.

"This…this is nice, you know? And we're gonna do this. The wrestling thing, the relationship thing…we're gonna do all of it. We'll do it together."

Dawn looked into his eyes and for the first time saw a real future in them.

"I love you," she whispered.

Randy looked at her long legs and growled as he instantly felt the bulge inside his workout shorts growing.

"Show me."

And she needed no further prodding. She pulled her shirt over her head and then removed her bra. Seconds later she was in his arms with his mouth and hands all over her. In Randy's embrace, she was the happiest and she felt safer than she ever had in her young life. With him was where she wanted to always be.


	13. Oh, The Irony

_**2011**_

Dawn Pulliam dragged her luggage through the airport terminal as she had been doing for the past decade or so. It was a chaotic and nomadic life but one she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. It was all she knew and she did not want to know more. She would have one day at home with her boyfriend, Austin, and a night wrapped in his loving arms was more than worth it. He was a great guy but she was sensing growing tensions in the relationship. They needed time together, even if it was only a little over 24 hours. After that, she would meet up with her partner, Adam and it would be on to the next city. Sighing and sipping a latte, she pulled her baseball cap further over her head. She loved the fans and she could freely admit that the money and fame were a large part of the attraction of the lifestyle they all led. But sometimes it was simply nice to be normal and not be recognized. The airport was pretty crowded but for the most part, people were more concerned with their own lives and travel. Dawn had miraculously managed to make it for almost two hours without one request for a fan photo or autograph. She boarded her flight without incident, knowing that within three hours, she was going to be home. The biggest obstacle that lay before her was managing to figure out a way to get her overhead luggage to fit. After a few minutes of struggle, she felt a pair of arms stronger than her own, shift the bag into that snug cranny where it fit perfectly so that the compartment could close.

"Thank you. I…" she turned around to express her gratitude to the stranger but it turned out to be not a stranger at all.

In fact, it was a very familiar face.

"Anytime," he said coolly.

"Randy. What, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you," he noted. "My layover to St. Louis at Dallas/Ft. Worth and it looks like it's your lucky day."

She let out a small sigh, hands on her hips. Of all the hundreds of flights, he had to be on hers.

"Great," she muttered under her breath. "This ought to be just great."

"Aisle or window?" Randy offered.

"Window is good," Dawn took her original seat and fastened the safety belt, praying it would not be a long three hours and that maybe he just might go to sleep or listen to his iPod or something.

Randy put his satchel on the floor and buckled up as well as the pilot cleared the aircraft for takeoff. The plane made its way down the runway, taxiing slowly at first, then with powerful speed as it launched the half full 50 seater jet into the air. Dawn watched out of the window as they gradually gained altitude and land gave into clouds.

"One day off or two?" he asked.

Dawn kept staring out the window.

"One. You?"

"Two but trust me, I more than make up for it. My schedule for the rest of the week is insane."

"Yeah, it gets crazy around this time every year."

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"Big plans? You know, for the day off."

"No, not really. Nothing too crazy. Just hanging out with Austin."

Randy chuckled to himself.

"He still hanging in there, huh?"

"Ran…" she shot him a warning look. "Don't start."

"Alright, alright. I'll play nice."

"For once in your life. You know, if you were really my friend, you would really be happy for me. Austin in a nice guy and he treats me well and we are very happy together."

"That's good, Dawn. I don't know how you define being happy for you. If you want cartwheels and high kicks and all that shit, then I am not your guy. Sorry. But I am glad that he is a nice guy and for his sake, he better be glad, too."

"Why is that?"

"Cause if he wasn't good to you, I would punt him in the head and make him swallow his teeth. In a heartbeat without a second thought."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't that be the pot calling the kettle black? You angry because a guy is treating me like crap? Oh the irony," she said sarcastically.

Randy just shook his head.

"That was below the belt," his piercing blue eyes actually looking hurt for a bit.

Dawn sighed. She hated how he had a way of making her feel bad when in reality she really had no reason to.

"Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I deserved it. I was a dick when we were together. I admit that. I'm not proud of it but I admit it."

"It's okay," Dawn shifted in her seat. "Let's just not even go there, okay?"

"I was just saying. Too bad you already have plans. You could have come back to Missouri with me."

Dawn shot her ex-boyfriend a puzzled look.

"Ran…"

"What? My parents would love to see you and I know you always liked living in St. Louis. We used to have a lot of fun."

"Key words are used to."

"It would be like old times."

"Randy…"

"Besides, you haven't seen the new house. I think you'd like it. I spent a shit load on the decorator and it's nice and all but I guess I liked the way you did the other house better."

Dawn bit her lip. It felt like a lifetime ago when she had moved with Randy back to his home state. He had purchased a home and they had moved in it together. He had left all the designing up to her and she had been absolutely giddy turning the house into a home. Those had been wonderful days. She had been so in love with him that she couldn't even stand it. Life had seemed so perfect and so normal and so happy. Every day she would wake up and thank God. She knew that she was lucky. Considering where she had come from to where they both ended up with the WWE, it was a blessing and she was sure a lot of good luck. He was the bad boy with the good heart who'd had her hook, line, and sinker right after the first date. In her heart and mind, one day she would be his wife and be the woman who would bear his children. They would perform in the WWE and then retire together. It was a perfect, blissful life. In her wildest dreams, she never could have predicted just how it would end up for them. It had turned out that they weren't so lucky, after all.

"Those were good days," she remembered fondly.

"They were."

Dawn shook it off.

"But it's over now, you know? It's the past. I don't know why we keep bringing this up."

"Dawn…"

"And what good does reminiscing do anyway? Yeah, there were good times but there were also not so good times, a lot of them actually. We are where we are today for a reason."

Randy heard her voice talking but he was more interested in her eyes. They were gorgeous. Big and warm and sweet.

"Don't get off in Dallas. Come to St. Louis with me."

Dawn could not believe her ears.

"Randal Keith Orton! My God, have you not heard one word I have said?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm listening."

"Apparently not. What would I tell Austin? Besides, that would be so inappropriate. He would have a fit anyway."

"Why? Frat Boy doesn't like me?"

"He doesn't know you and you don't know him. He just gets uncomfortable sometimes with me spending so much time with an ex. He trusts me but I think he thinks that you want me back."

She chuckled at the sheer ridiculousness of it but it was not lost on her that he was not laughing.

"What would you say if he was right?"

"Oh Randy, stop it."

"What?"

"This. Whatever it is you're trying to pull. It's not funny anymore."

"No, it's not funny. You're right about that. I've been thinking a lot lately. You know, it's amazing how much time I have on my hands now that I'm living right…not partying and drinking and drugging and chasing women. I am getting old, Dawn. I am about to be 31. I always imagined by the time I was 30, I would be settled down. A nice house, a beautiful wife, a couple of kids…I always imagined that person would be you. Through it all, through all the bullshit I put you through, I always loved you. I never stopped being in love with you or thinking that you were the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I messed things up between us big time and I took you for granted. I was dumb enough to think that I could put you through hell and back again 20 times over and that you'd still be around to take my crap. The world don't work that way, I guess. I learned that the hard way. And it's crystal clear on nights like tonight when I am in that big house all by myself."

Dawn closed her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way, you know. You have changed for the better. Ten years ago when we were a couple, you weren't ready to settle down. You are a different man now, a better man, more mature. You have so many wonderful qualities and now that your head is in such a good space, you can open your heart and you are going to find a woman who loves and respects that…"

"I don't want some random woman. I want you. I want all that with you."

Dawn was taken aback. It was what Adam and Austin had suspected all along. She had been warned.

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, Dawn, I do mean it. And it's hard for me to tell you. I've been wanting to for a long time. You know I'm not always good with expressing feelings and stuff. But I could always talk to you. I could always be myself with you. I screwed up a lot of stuff. And I am sitting here looking like a complete loser telling you all his but I am really sorry for the way I treated you and for all the times I hurt you. You didn't deserve that. You deserved way better. It took a long time to change but I did and it's for real this time. It wasn't easy but I am glad. For the first time in forever, my life is going great. I'm happy. Career wise, personal life wise, I have everything I ever wanted. When I walk through those doors tonight, the only thing missing will be you."

"Randy…"

"Look, you don't have to say anything. Trust me, it's not like I think me telling you all this is gonna make you magically fall back in love with me and leave what's his name. But it's what I have been feeling for a long time. I guess it is a reflection of what I really never stopped feeling in the first place. And I don't want to lie about or pretend it isn't there. It is what it is, Dawn. I want you back."

And there it was. Randy Orton was throwing it out there, putting his heart on his sleeve for once, professing apology laced undying love and Dawn had no idea what to do with it. She had loved him like no other. And she knew he had loved her, too. They had been through too much and those experiences, both good and bad, would bond them forever. They would forever be linked together and in that instant, Dawn knew she would never be able to truly escape him.


End file.
